Unexpected Side Effects
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Energon, the life blood of Cybertronians. What would happen if it were to get into the blood stream of a human? The results inside! Please Read and Review! Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Jack looked around the cave he was in. Trapped like a bird in a cage.<p>

"Arcee, are you doing okay?"

Arcee was leaning against a wall, holding her side. She then slid down to the floor.

"I'm okay," she lied. In truth, she was loosing Energon fast.

Jack walked over and sat down next to her and grabbed her free hand.

"I can tell you're lying, Cee. I can see the Energon pooling around us."

Arcee looked down and noticed her lifeblood around her. She then leaned back.

"I don't know how long I'll last. I could only live for the next twenty minutes or the next two hours."

Jack stood up before walking between her legs and sitting down on one of her thighs.

"I'm not going anywhere, Arcee," Jack said as he looked up at her faceplate.

She looked at him and smiled.

"How did I end up with such a caring human for a partner?"

"Primus only knows," Jack stated with a smile. "I just wish we could get out of here."

Jack leaned back and thought about how he and Arcee had landed in this situation.

* * *

><p>"Optimus, we've got a situation," Ratchet said as he looked over some data on his screen.<p>

"What is it?" the Autobot leader asked.

Arcee was kneeling next to Jack, looking over his shoulder at the comic book he was reading. When she heard her superior ask the question, she stood and walked over.

"I've detected an Energon signature. It's weak, but it's definitely Energon," Ratchet said as he pressed some buttons.

"Arcee, Bublebee, scout the area."

"What about Bulk?" Miko asked as she sat on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"I'm not fully recovered yet, Miko," Bulkhead said as he tapped the girl's shoulder. "I've still got a lot to work on before I'm ready for any field duty."

Miko groaned before looking down at Arcee.

"Am I allowed to go?" Jack asked as he walked over and put a hand on Arcee's leg.

Optimus looked at Jack before nodding.

"I do not see any problem with it. But if the situation changes..."

"Bridge back," Jack said.

Optimus nodded.

Bumblebee looked at Raphael and started beeping.

"Sure," he said as he walked over to the edge of the platform. Bumblebee held out his hand and Raphael jumped to it.

Jack smiled as he walked with Arcee to the Ground Bridge.

"Got your bug spray?" Arcee asked.

"Ha ha," Jack said. "Very funny, Arcee. But if I remember correctly, the only bug we had to worry about was Airachnid."

Arcee nodded.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, gaining everyone's attention. "Activate the Ground Bridge."

Ratchet nodded before pulling the lever.

As soon as the portal was open, Arcee and Jack walked through with Bumblebee following, Raph sitting on his shoulder.

When they came out of the portal, they were greeted by the entrance to a cave.

"An Energon mine," Arcee said.

Jack nodded before pulling out his pocket flashlight.

"Let's go," he said before walking into the cave.

"Just don't tell your mother about this," Arcee said before walking in behind her partner, her blaster at the ready.

Bumblebee held up the scanner that Ratchet had handed him before he walked through the portal and started to scan for Energon.

"Anything, Bee?" Arcee asked.

'Nothing yet,' Bumblebee said in his beeping voice.

Arcee nodded her understanding.

"Arcee."

Arcee turned around to glare at Airachnid.

"Airachnid!" she growled.

"It's a small world, isn't it, Arcee?"

"Too small," Arcee said, her faceplate showing her rage.

Bumblebee put Raphael down before running at the Decepticon.

"Jack! Get down!" Arcee ordered.

Jack pulled Raphael down to the ground and covered the young boy's body with is own.

"Keep down, Raf."

Arcee then jumped at Airachnid, kicking her in the face.

Jack looked up and saw Arcee with her arm blades out, defending herself against Airachnid's six extra legs.

"What a time to forget my cell phone at base!" Jack said as he slowly stood up, pulling Raphael with him.

"Jack! Get out of here!"

Jack ran toward the entrance but when he got too close, he was blocked by several Vehicon drones.

"Scrap!" Jack said as he and Raphael came to a stop.

"JACK!" Arcee screamed. She slammed her fist into Airachnid's face before running over and picking up both Jack and Raphael. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded as he looked over at Bumblebee.

"Bee, get Raph back to base!"

Bumblebee nodded before he transformed into his vehicle mode.

Arcee then placed Raphael into his backseat before closing the door. Before he took off, he started beeping.

"I'll keep Jack safe," Arcee said.

Bumblebee shot out of the cave, smashing into several Vehicons in the process.

"Deal with the scout," Airachnid said, her voice as sweet as poison. "I'll take care of the two-wheeler and the human myself."

Jack jumped down from Arcee's hand to the ground and stood next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Jack said as he looked up at his partner.

Arcee looked down at him before shifting into her vehicle mode.

"Get on!" Arcee ordered.

Jack mounted his partner before she shot deeper into the cave.

"Ah! Are we playing Search and Destroy?" Airachnid asked.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked as he held Arcee's handlebars tightly.

"We try to get you out of here. I should have shoved you into Bee's backseat as well."

"No way, Arcee. I will not leave my partner to fight an insane Decepticon alone."

"But you're human! She could kill you with ease!"

Jack placed a hand on Arcee's gas tank.

"I'm not so easy to kill. Remember that she couldn't when she was chasing me through the woods when we found her ship."

Arcee gave a small sigh.

"I know, Jack, but she was playing with you then."

"And I know she's going to want to play with me now."

Arcee noticed that they were in a large cavern, large enough for her to transform.

"Let's take a defensive position," she said as she came to a stop.

Jack then got off of her and looked around, noticing that the cavern they were in only had two entrances: one above and the one they had just come though.

"This is not good," Jack said as he looked around.

Arcee transformed before looking around her as well. She then shifted her hand into a blaster before pulling it off and handing it to Jack.

"Whoa! Arcee! What did you do?"

"I've been working on a way for you to defend yourself when your with me on dangerous missions. The blaster has enough Energon in it to last up to a minute of continuous fire."

Jack looked at the cannon before holding it like a rifle.

"This will work," he said as he took aim and let a shot loose.

"Arcee!"

Arcee shifted her other hand into a cannon and then got the arm without a cannon ready with her arm blade.

"Come on out, Arcee!"

"Take cover," Arcee whispered before moving over to a boulder and getting behind it. Jack followed before raising his rifle to the ready.

"Arcee? Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Arcee looked up and saw Airachnid staring at them from the ceiling.

"Twelve high!" Arcee said.

Jack raised his cannon before releasing several shots, hitting one of Airachnid's arms.

"Jack! That wasn't very nice!" the spiderbot said as she tried moving her arm.

"Nice shot!" Arcee said as she kept her blaster trained on her enemy.

Jack kept his blaster on Airachnid as well, making sure she didn't try anything funny.

"Next shot is your head, Airachnid," Jack said as he looked at the Decepticon with both eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt me," Airachnid said as she slowly made her way down.

Jack shot a round at Airachnid's midsection.

"Wanna bet? You have nearly killed my partner and friend more times than I can count. The only difference between then and now is that now I can defend her like she's defended me all this time."

Airachnid hissed before lunging at Arcee, one of her legs slashing Arcee in the side. Arcee then slashed at the Decepticon and threw her into a wall. Unfortunately, the impact caused the cavern's entrance way to collapse as well as the one above.

"Scrap," Arcee said as she watched the rubble fall. She didn't see Airachnid stand back up to deliver a final blow.

Jack shot several shots directly at Airachnid's head. After a moment, Airachnid stopped moving and fell to the ground, her optics went dark.

"You killed her," Arcee said, she was holding her side.

"It was either her or us."

Arcee nodded as she switched her blaster back into a hand before grabbing the blaster that Jack held out to her.

* * *

><p>"Was there another reason why you didn't want me to be killed, Jack?" Arcee asked as she looked down at her human partner. He was still holding her hand.<p>

Jack looked away with his cheeks glowing pink.

"After all we've been through, I've started seeing you as more than just a friend," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about how I liked Sierra."

Arcee looked away with a look of distaste on her faceplate.

"Now put those feelings for Sierra on you."

Arcee's head whipped around when she heard that.

"You like me?" she asked.

"Not like really. Love is more the word. You've been there when I needed you. And you know I will always be here if you need me."

Arcee couldn't believe what her audio receptors were hearing.

"You love me?"

Jack still didn't look at her as he nodded his head.

Arcee then gently reached down and turned his head toward her.

"Why did you never tell me?" she asked.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Arcee smiled before leaning down to his level.

"You don't need to worry about that," she said. "I fell in love with you not long after we stopped her." Arcee was pointing at the shell of Airachnid.

"Today, when she crash-landed on Earth or when she and MECH were holding my mother hostage?"

"After we rescued your mother."

Jack stared up at her in awe.

"If we get out of this, wanna go out this Friday?" he asked, a smile on his face.

She smiled before kissing him on the brow.

"Now let's hope the others are on their way."

Jack nodded before leaning against her torso.

"Have you tried your comlink?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. The minerals in this wall are jamming my coms."

Jack then stood up and walked over to Arcee's injured side.

"Let me see how bad it is."

Arcee slowly removed her hand, allowing Jack to see.

"Wow, that does look serous," Jack said before touching her wound.

Arcee hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded before he looked back at her wound.

"I'm going to inspect this real quick," he said as he started probing her wound with his right hand. After a second, he cried out in pain.

"Jack!" Arcee said with concern.

Jack pulled out his bleeding palm.

"I'm, okay. I just cut myself on your wound's opening. Nothing a little time won't heal."

Arcee grasped his injured hand with her clean one and pulled it up to look at it.

"You didn't get any Energon in it, did you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders before looking at his wound. There in the center of the cut, was a drop of Energon.

"What's going to happen to that drop of Energon?" Jack said.

"I don't know," Arcee said as she and Jack watched the drop flow into his hand.

After a few seconds of watching, both stared in amazement as Jack's palm started healing on it's own. Jack then looked down at Arcee's wound and saw that the same thing was happening to her.

"Arcee?" Jack said as he looked up into her optics.

"I have no clue," she said before standing up. After another minute, Arcee's wound was closed.

"Well, whatever the case, let's get out of here," Jack said. He then walked over to the boulders that were blocking the exit and tried moving them. None of them would budge.

"Jack, stand back."

Jack turned to see Arcee walking toward him with both blasters out and ready. He didn't have to be told twice. He got behind her before she started shooting at the rocks blocking their exit. It didn't take long before they were free.

"Uh-oh."

Arcee turned to see Jack staring up at the ceiling. Looking up she noticed why he had said what he did.

"Get on!"

Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode. Once Jack was on, she shot out of the cavern they had been trapped in.

"_Arcee? What is your status?" _Optimus said over the comlink.

"We're kinda in a jam, Optimus. Can this wait until we get back to base?"

"_Very well. Do you require a bridge?"_

"No, sir. We're fine."

"_The trip back would take you well over three hours," _Ratchet said.

"I'm driving, Ratchet. Jack and I have some things to talk about. Expect us back at base in five hours."

"_Safe journey," _Optimus said.

"Thank you, sir."

Arcee shut her comlink off before looking at Jack in her mirror.

"We've got a few hours till we're home, babe," Arcee said with purr.

"Few hours?"

"I thought you would like to spend some time with me before we had to go back home."

Jack rubbed his hand on her tank.

"That I would," Jack said as he looked ahead, a smile pulling at his lips.

Arcee didn't say a word. She just put a little extra power to her rear drive and drove off, leaving the Energon mine far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends chapter 1.<strong>

**This is my first Transformers Prime story that's not a cross over and I hope each and everyone of you like it. Til the next time,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! As my gift to you, my readers, I give you this chapter. After today, however, USE will be updated every Tuesday. I hope you all enjoy chapter two and want to come back for more! ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Jack was laying down on top of the base listening to the sounds around him, feeling the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair. But his focus wasn't on the setting sun, or on the clouds in the sky, it was on his right hand.<p>

"Still thinking on what happened in the cave?"

Jack smiled before looking up at his partner.

"Yeah. I don't have a scar from me cutting myself on your wound."

Arcee sat down next to Jack before pulling him up into a kiss.

"How would the others take to us being this involved?" Jack asked as soon as Arcee let him breath.

"I know Ratchet would most likely blow a fuse."

Jack chuckled as he leaned against Arcee.

"You know, Jack, I need to get you home."

Jack nodded as he reached up and grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Arcee."

Arcee smiled.

"And I love you, Jackson Darby."

Jack walked with Arcee to the lift. Once they were on the ground floor, Arcee shifted into her vehicle mode and allowed Jack to climb on.

"Hold on, Jack," Arcee said. She then shot out of base with the others watching.

"What's gotten into Acree?" Miko asked as she watched the small cloud of smoke vanish.

Ratchet looked at Optimus as the latter looked at him.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Optimus said.

* * *

><p>Jack rubbed his hand on Arcee's tank.<p>

"Out of base and away from prying eyes," he said. "How soon do you think they'll suspect anything?"

"Could be a day or two. I don't know. I'm sure Ratchet suspects something. And Miko."

"Miko is a definite," Jack said as he heard his phone ring with Miko's ringtone.

"Just ignore it," Arcee said as she turned into Jack's driveway, pulling into the garage.

"Ignore what?" June asked as she walked out into the garage.

"Just Miko. Most likely wanting to know if I'd heard the latest release of Slash Monkey."

June sighed before closing the garage door.

"Finally," Arcee said before she transformed into her humanoid form.

"Were you getting cramps?" Jack asked.

Arcee gave a soft chuckle.

"Am I missing something?" June asked, looking between the two.

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Should we?" he asked.

Arcee leaned down to June's level.

"Jack and I have something to confess. But this has to stay between the three of us for the time being."

June nodded as she looked between her son and the Autobot.

"I mean it, June. You can't even tell Optimus or the others."

June nodded again.

"I promise."

Jack looked at Arcee before she looked at him. She then nodded.

"Mom, what we have to tell you is very personal."

With that, Jack walked over to Arcee and climbed up on her knee.

"And by very personal, we mean _very personal_."

And, throwing his arms around Arcee's neck, he kissed the girl that had stolen his heart. Arcee responded by placing a hand on the back of his head and on his back to pull him closer.

The sound of something hitting the ground caught both of their attention. Breaking the kiss, they turn to see June out cold on the floor.

"Mom!" Jack yelled as he ran to her side.

"She's alright," Arcee said. "She just fainted."

Jack gave a small sigh of relief before looking back at Arcee. He then got a shock.

"Arcee? Did you get shorter?"

Arcee looked around before looking back at Jack, her optics wide.

"What's happening to me?" she asked, looking up at the rafters. She wasn't having to crouch so low to fit in the garage anymore.

Jack pulled out his cellphone and called the Autobot base.

"Ratchet, Arcee and I need a bridge in five minutes."

"What's the situation?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm shrinking," Arcee said as she leaned close to Jacks phone.

Jack handed Arcee his phone before walking over to his mother and lifting her up as much as he could. He then helped her to the couch.

"I'm going to leave her a note telling her where we went," Jack called to the garage.

"Okay," Arcee called back.

After leaving a note, Jack walked back into the garage where he was met with a human sized Arcee.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Arcee looked at her body.

"I feel so weak."

Jack put a hand on her chin before lifting it up to look her in the optics.

"You may be small, but I'm sure you'll still pack a punch."

Arcee smiled before putting her arms around Jack's neck.

"So is this what it's like when you put your arms around my neck?" she asked.

Jack nodded as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"It also let's me do this," he said as he encircled her waist with his arms. "I love you, Arcee."

Arcee smiled before leaning in close to kiss him.

"And I love you, Jack," she said.

At that moment, a swirling green vortex opened up in the garage.

"Shall we?" Jack asked.

"Let's."

They released each other and walked into the vortex together.

"By the All-Spark!" Ratchet gasped.

Arcee looked up at Optimus.

"I'm back," she said.

"What happened?"

Jack looked over at Arcee before looking up at Optimus.

"It might have started when we were trapped in that cave. I examined Arcee's wound and cut my hand on her metal flesh."

"Human blood in an Energon vein," Ratchet said.

"And then I got a drop of Energon in my cut."

As he said that, his right hand started to itch.

"What's happening to his hand?" Bulkhead asked.

Jack lifted his right hand and stared at the now robotic limb.

"What in the world?" Jack asked as he flexed his hand.

"Jack, Arcee, I need to see you both in the MedBay."

Both nodded before walking toward the MedBay and climbing up onto the table.

"Now let's see what's going on," Ratchet said as he walked over with a scanner and ran it over Arcee. "I'm reading some organic material."

Arcee looked at her body before looking up at Ratchet.

"What type of organic material?"

"I'm... I'm not sure what I'm reading."

Jack reached out for the device and Ratchet handed it to him.

"Oh, my God," Jack said. "You've got a human stomach and a female reproductive system!"

Arcee looked down at her body again.

"Wait... I can have children?" she asked.

Jack lowered the device and nodded.

"Yeah."

Jack felt more itching and looked down at his arm again. The transformation was slowly creeping up his arm to the rest of his body.

"So what's happening to me? If she has organic material in her body, am I slowly changing to match her?"

Ratchet took the scanner from Jack and ran it over his body.

"It would seem so, Jack. You're becoming a techno-organic. Just like Arcee has become. It's taking longer to affect you seeing as you are human."

Jack nodded before looking at Arcee.

"Looks like we're in the same boat. What am I to do about school?"

"I'm afraid your schooling has been canceled," Optimus said as he walked into the room with June next to him. "As you are becoming a Cybertronian, we have no choice but to keep you here at base."

Jack looked up at Optimus.

"With all due respect, sir, I need to go to school. I promised my mother I would go to college. I don't intend to break that promise." He looked down at his mother. "Sorry for the scare earlier."

"I don't think I can keep something like that a secret, Jack."

Jack nodded before scooting over to Arcee and pulling her close. She leaned toward him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we have no choice now. Like it would matter anymore anyway," Jack said with a slight chuckle. He then looked up at the Autobot leader. "Optimus, Arcee and I have been romantically involved since we were trapped in that cave a week ago. We've been keeping this quite as to not startle anyone or cause problems, as I'm sure Ratchet would think this was against all laws of nature."

Ratchet looked at the two on the examination table with scorn.

"And you would be correct. A human/Cybertronian relationship can't exist. For one, she would live while you aged and died."

"But I doubt I'll die any time soon with my body slowly becoming Cybertronian." Jack then grabbed his head as he was feeling tired all of a sudden. "I think I'm going to take a little nap," he said before falling back onto the table, Arcee moving so she was leaning over him.

"What happened to him?" she asked as she looked up at Ratchet.

"For the transformation to complete, Jack has to be asleep so he doesn't feel any pain when his heart is changed."

Arcee looked back at Jack before lifting his shirt and watching in amazement as his chest very slowly, slower than his arm, became metal.

"I guess that bones and muscle are less trouble than internal organs," June said as she quickly climbed up the table to get to her son's side. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked as she looked between Arcee, Ratchet and Optimus.

"We are not sure, Nurse Darby. This is new to us," Optimus said as he looked at Jack's slowly changing form.

"What is going to happen to my son?!" June cried as the severity of the situation finally hit home.

"Can't a guy get any stasis around here?"

Arcee looked down at Jack to see his eyes open.

"Jack!" Arcee said as she leaned over him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Cee. What's got everyone on pins and needles?"

"Look down."

Jack looked down at his chest and saw metal slowly making it's way toward the waistband of his pants.

"That's what we're all worried about. We don't know what will happen once you're completely transformed."

Jack smiled before reaching up with his right hand and placing it against Arcee's faceplate.

"I'm fine. I'm about to fall asleep again, but I'll be alright."

With that, Jack was out like a light and his hand fell to the table.

"He's alright, right?" June asked as she and Arcee watched Jack's head become metal, his hair becoming a hard polymer of what it use to be.

"He'll be fine," Ratchet said as he ran a scanner over Jack's form again. "My readings say that his brain is slowly becoming processors. We'll see how well he remembers things when he wakes up."

Arcee grasped Jack's right hand in her own while looking down at her beloved.

"Arcee?"

Arcee turned to look up at Optimus.

"Sir?"

"I am afraid that due to your size and organic components, I have no choice but to suspend your field status."

Arcee shrugged her shoulders before looking back down at Jack.

"That doesn't matter to me at the moment, Optimus. I'm sure it will hit me later, but I'm more worried about Jack than my duties in the field."

Arcee looked up at her commander.

"I know this might come as a shock, Optimus, but I don't know if I'll ever be returning to the field. I've always wanted to be held in Jacks arms, the same size as him. If this is how my life is going to be like now, I don't have any problems with it."

Optimus sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well, Arcee."

"What on earth is going on?"

Arcee turned her attention back to Jack. His blue optics were staring straight at her.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah... It will take more than that to make me keel over," Jack said as he sat up, his hands clicking as he set them down on the metal table.

"Jack?" June asked.

Jack looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry for the scare."

June shook her head before setting down and hugging her son.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" June cried as she held Jack tight.

Jack gently returned the embrace before looking at Arcee.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm ready to get out of here and paint the town red. Wanna help me empty a few spray cans?"

Arcee laughed before scooting closer and kissing him.

"I love you," she said as soon as they broke the kiss. "I'm glad you're okay."

Jack nodded before patting his mother on the back.

"Uh, Mom? You can let go now."

June looked up at her now Cybertronian son before releasing him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jack nodded.

"I have all my memories. I'm perfectly fine."

June nodded before giving her son one more hug and a kiss on his metallic cheek.

"Mom!" Jack said, slightly mortified.

June just smiled before standing up.

"Well, Jack, I'll see you at home."

"Count on it."

June then walked to the edge of the table where Optimus put her down on the ground.

"Well, Arcee, ready to go?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave the base," Optimus said.

"I may be a Cybertronian, but that doesn't automatically place me under your command, Optimus. I want to take Arcee out and have a good time. Also, I will be going to school on Monday."

Optimus sighed before turning away.

"So brash. Must you make such a foolish decision, Jack? You put not only your own life at risk, but that of all your friends. Arcee included."

Jack looked at Arcee before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. It's just that I find having to give up everything I know difficult. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I like going to the mall with Miko and Raph. I like spending time at school, even if it's boring."

"There might be a way to keep at it."

Jack turned to look at Arcee.

"Maybe we can have Ratchet configure our holographic projectors to form an image around us."

Jack looked up at Optimus.

"If that is possible, would I be able to go to school at least? I want to keep my promise to my mother and go to college."

Optimus turned around to look Jack in the optic.

"I will have to think it over before a decision can be made. Hiding your Cybertronian forms with holograms might work for the time being, but it might not last. Just be aware that you have more strength then the rest of the children and might hurt them if you're not careful."

Jack nodded before standing up. He then looked down at his shoes.

"Not like I need them anymore."

After removing them and his socks, he walked with Arcee toward Ratchet's work station.

* * *

><p><strong>After a week, there has been some noticeable changes in Arcee and Jack. Their lives have been changed forever and both don't really care as long as they're together. Til next time,<strong>

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee walked in the front door after walking all the way back from the base. Both were laughing.<p>

"Jack?"

Jack and Arcee both turned to see June standing there in her nightgown.

"Jack? How are you human?"

Jack smiled before disabling his hologram.

"I'm not. With a little help from Ratchet, and permission from Optimus, I have been allowed to go to school."

Arcee smiled before letting her hologram drop.

"Arcee?"

"Seeing as I'm human sized, I asked for the same holographic enhancements."

June smiled before embracing her son.

"I'm so glad you're home. I was worried sick."

Jack gently returned the embrace before pulling away.

"Arcee and I decided to walk home. I needed to get use to some of my new systems and she was able to help with that."

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she heard that.

"Mom?"

"I feel so far away from you now, Jack. You're going to outlive most of your friends and all of your family."

Jack pulled his mother into a tight embrace before looking at Arcee.

"Everything will be alright."

June nodded against Jack's shoulder.

"June?"

June looked over at Arcee.

"Jack and I have something we would like to discuss with you."

"You aren't pregnant, are you?"

Arcee shook her head.

"No. But Jack and I would like to move in together."

"No way, young man."

"Mom, we're talking about here. Seeing as I'm so heavy now, my bed won't be able to hold my weight. And besides, I just might like sleeping on the floor with Arcee. At least now I'm not really bothered by the cold."

"What room?"

"The garage of course," Arcee said. "I don't trust the floor with my 'wings' I guess you could call them."

June sighed before looking between the couple.

"If I hear one sound that's not related to sleep come from that garage, you're sleeping in your room, Jackson Darby."

Jack nodded before holding out his hand for Arcee. She took his offered hand before looking at June.

"All we're going to do is cuddle," Arcee said as she smiled. "Jack and I have to talk more about if, and when, we want to start a family."

Jack looked away with a nod.

"Uh... yeah."

"That family better not start for quite a while. Jack is only sixteen."

"Actually, Mom, seeing as it's after midnight, I'm seventeen."

June looked over at the calender before looking at her son.

"How did I forget my own son's birthday?" June asked as she looked down at the floor.

Jack laughed.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm not expecting anything for my birthday except spending time with you and Arcee. That's all I could ever want." He then remembered something. "And of course a cake."

June laughed before looking at her son again.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Jack."

Jack smiled before he gave his mother a one armed hug.

"And now if you'll excuse us, we need to go into stasis. It's been a long day and after being turned into a Cybertronian, I think I need the rest."

June gave her son a kiss on the cheek before looking at Arcee.

"Goodnight, Arcee. I hope you and Jack both sleep well."

Arcee nodded before leading the way toward the garage.

* * *

><p>Jack lifted his backpack onto his back before looking at Arcee as she leaned against the wall.<p>

"I guess I'll head to base and sit around there. Maybe watch some TV."

Jack laughed.

"Why don't you just come with me to school?"

Arcee turned and pointed at her wings.

"If someone were to touch my back they'd find these. The hologram hides them from view, not from touch."

Jack face-palmed, a metallic bang going off in the room.

"What was that?!" June asked as she came running into the room.

"Just my metal hand hitting my metal head," Jack said before looking at Arcee. "I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

"It's okay," Arcee said.

"Did you need something to eat, Jack?" June asked as she held out a plate of food.

"I'm not that hungry, but I'll take the toast," Jack replied as he grabbed the two slices of toast. "Well, I'm out of here. I've got a ways to walk and not a lot of time to get there."

June nodded before holding out the plate to Arcee.

"Did you want anything?" she asked the Autobot.

Arcee gently took the plate from June.

"Thanks, June," she said before looking at Jack. "I'll meet you at the K.O. Burger after your shift."

Jack nodded before he walked out of the kitchen toward the living room.

"I'll see you after work then, Arcee. See you later, Mom."

Arcee followed Jack to the front door before pulling him into a loving embrace.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you, Arcee. I'll see you later."

After a quick kiss, Jack walked out the front door and down the sidewalk.

"So, Arcee," June said as the Autobot closed the door. "What were you planning on doing today?"

"Well, seeing as I'm not allowed out in the field anymore, I don't really have anything to do. I guess I'll have to learn how to be a housewife, as you humans call it."

"Are you doing this for Jack?"

Arcee nodded.

"I love him with all of my Spark. I can't imagine my life without him now. And seeing as he's as Cybertronian as I am, I won't have to worry about loosing him too soon."

"Yeah..."

Arcee looked over at June and saw her crying.

"June?"

June turned away.

"It's nothing, Arcee."

Arcee walked over and placed a hand on June's shoulder.

"Come on, June. Talk to me."

June turned around and looked Arcee in the optics.

"I'm worried that I've lost my son."

Arcee set her plate of food down before wrapping June in a hug.

"You haven't lost him," Arcee said. "He's still here and I wouldn't take him away from you. You're like the mother I never had."

June pulled back to look at Arcee.

"But what about you two going off into the field and fighting?"

Arcee shook her head.

"I'm not allowed into the field with my organic systems. And seeing as Jack is the same as me, he's not allowed either."

"I see. But what if Optimus needs all of you in the field?"

Arcee shrugged.

"We'll deal with that when it happens. But first I need to know where I can purchase a motorcycle."

June laughed.

"You just miss transforming, don't you?"

Arcee nodded.

"I could go and pick up Jack without any fuss. Also, that boy, Vince I think his name is, won't question who owns the bike."

June shook her head with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Jack sighed as he leaned against a wall, careful not to put too much weight on it. Even after becoming a Cybertronian, he was getting very tired of working at the K.O. Burger.<p>

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said from outside the window.

Jack smiled before looking at the source of the voice.

"Yes, miss?"

"I'm looking for my boyfriend," she said with a sly smile. "He's about your height, but he has a chrome like skin."

Jack looked around before laughing.

"I'm glad that no one heard that 'chrome' comment."

Arcee smiled as she stood next to the window and leaned against the wall, moving her 'wings' out of the way.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here."

"I wanted to come and pay you a visit at work. And seeing as I can stand outside the window and not cause trouble, I needed to see you."

"Darby!"

Jack's smile vanished as he closed his eyes.

"Welcome to K.O. Drive-In where every patty is a knockout! How may I take your order?"

"A number two special with a large fry and an extra large Mountain Thunder."

Jack took the order before looking back at Arcee.

"Your total is-"

"On you, Darby."

Jack growled.

"Your total is 7.09 at the window."

The car that Jack hated so much, as well as the driver, both appeared around the corner and pulled up to the window.

"Well well well... What do we have here?" Vince asked as he looked at Arcee. "And what's your name?"

"Buzz off, creep," Arcee said as she turned her head away.

"Hey!" Vince growled before getting out of his car and walking over to Arcee. "What gives you the right to disrespect me like that?"

"The fact that you diss my boyfriend like you're so much better than him. Well let me tell you, he has more courage than you could ever hope to have in a million years."

Vince growled before throwing a punch at Arcee. She caught his fist in her hand.

"Wrong move, kid," she said as she slowly started squeezing his hand. After a moment, she let go of his hand before walking over to the door leading into the fast food restaurant.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jack walked out from behind the counter and over to Arcee.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"This young woman was causing problems with one of our most valued customers."

Arcee scoffed.

"Vince only comes here to harass me," Jack said as he put his arm around Arcee's waist. "And my girlfriend here just attracted him."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, do you know where he gets most of his money for food? He forces me to pay for it all!"

"Darby! We have a problem!"

Jack sighed before walking over to a chair and sitting down, nearly breaking the chair in the process.

"What do you want now, Vince?"

"Her!"

Jack was on his feet and over in front of Vince in the blink of an eye.

"Let me make this loud and clear, Vince. Arcee is my girlfriend. Mine. If you lay one finger on her, I'll break your arm."

Vince just reared back a fist and let it fly at Jack's face. Jack, not caring at the moment, stood still and let the punch land, Vince's fist hitting his metal face.

"What the hell!" Vince yelled when he pulled his bruised fist from Jack's face.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Vince," Jack said before looking at his boss. "Sir, I'm putting in my two weeks notice right now. I don't feel welcome here anymore," Jack said, the last aimed at Vince.

"Just go. You'll have your last paycheck sent to your house."

Jack nodded before walking over to Arcee and grasping her hand.

"Let's go, Cee."

Arcee nodded with a smile before lacing her fingers with Jack's.

"We're not through, Darby!"

Jack looked over his shoulder.

"Think what you will, Vince," Jack said. "I'm out of here and you still have your order to pay for at the window."

"You were suppose to-"

"Take care of it? I will not be paying for any more of your food. That's a waste of my money. Money that my mother needs to pay the bills. You don't have bills, do you, Vince? Your parents take care of it all. Well we lower paid kids don't have parents that will pay for everything."

Jack then walked to the door and off down the street with Arcee at his side. But they didn't get very far when they heard the roaring of a motor. One look over their shoulder and both had to jump out of the way of Vince's oncoming car.

"Vince! Are you trying to kill us?!" Jack yelled.

"You're in trouble now, Darby!"

Jack sighed as he looked at Arcee. She looked toward the car that had nearly offlined them.

"That kid is starting to really grate on my processors," Arcee said as she watched Vince make a U-turn.

"He's not going to stop until he thinks he's beaten us," Jack said as he stood up. He then helped Arcee to her feet as well.

"Darby!"

Jack glared at the car before aiming his hand at it. In an instant, the hood was blown off as the motor went up in flames.

Jack looked at his hand as saw a blaster in it's place.

"Okay... This is different," he said before looking over at Arcee. She stood in front of him to hide his weapon.

"Think of your hand."

Jack did and his hand reappeared.

"It's okay now."

Jack then looked at the car to see Vince leaning back in his seat, unconscious but otherwise unscathed.

"Let's get him out of there before the car explodes," Jack said as he walked over to the door and pulled it open with little effort. He then pulled Vince from the car and off to the side.

"Let's go," Arcee said before motioning towards the edge of town.

Jack nodded before looking at Vince once again.

"Dumb ass," he said before he and Arcee started running down the street.

* * *

><p>Jack was leaning against the base's common area where Raphael and Miko were playing video games. He was rubbing his optics in frustration.<p>

"Stupid!" Jack said to himself.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up at Optimus.

"I'm not leaving the base again, Optimus. Today, I destroyed the car of a human menace."

Arcee was by his side in an instant.

"You don't want to stay here, do you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think I have any choice. I destroyed Vince's car. I could have killed him. I was lucky that his car didn't go bang."

They had seen the report of Vince being taken to the hospital for a mild concussion.

"But I can't just sit around and do nothing," Jack continued. "I need something to do or I'll go crazy."

"Let's go sit down," Arcee said before pulling Jack to the sitting area that Miko and Raphael were currently using. She sat Jack down on one end of the couch before sitting down on the floor and leaning against his legs.

At that moment, the perimeter alarm started sounding.

"Agent Fowler," Jack said as he leaned back and let his hologram fade away.

As soon as the lift came down Agent Fowler came running into the base.

"Prime! We just found a car inside the Jasper area that was destroyed by Energon!"

"That was my doing."

Agent Fowler looked at Jack before looking back at Optimus.

"Who's the shrimp?" Fowler asked.

"I never made fun of you, Agent Fowler," Jack said as he closed his optics and leaned back.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus said as he motioned to Jack, "I believe you already know Jackson Darby."

Fowler looked at Jack.

"Yo," Jack said as he waved his hand.

"What the hell?!" Fowler asked.

* * *

><p><strong>How is Fowler going to take this?<strong>

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Fowler asked, his frustration rising.<p>

"I'm now a Cybertronian, Agent Fowler," Jack said. "I don't have a vehicle mode, so I look mostly like I did when I was human."

Fowler rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And you caused the explosion in Jasper?"

"Unintentionally."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Vince, the owner of that car, was trying to offline both me and Jack," Arcee said as she walked over, her hologram disappearing.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm a techno-organic now. And with that came my new size."

"Techno... what?"

"I'm mostly Cybertronian with a few human systems. My main one is my stomach. I can eat now."

Fowler shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Luckily, the kid wasn't hurt. He had been pulled from his car before he could be injured."

"That would also be my doing," Jack said. "I may not like Vince, but that doesn't mean that I want him dead."

Fowler gave a small sigh of relief.

"So how did you become one of them, son?"

"We traded blood," Jack said as he rested a hand on Arcee's head. She looked up at him with a smile before lacing her fingers through his.

"What's with the affection?" Fowler asked.

"We also fell in love," Arcee said as she got up and sat down next to Jack. She then looked at Fowler. "We've had these feelings for a long time. Since we stopped Airachnid from harming Jack's mother."

Ratchet closed his optics and turned away before making a sound of disgust.

Jack then turned to Arcee.

"But if you think about it, I started seeing you as more than a friend after I helped you out with Airachnid when she landed on earth."

Arcee thought on that for a moment.

"I will say that I saw you as more than a human partner then. Even though I said you were only my junior partner, I can't help but think of you as my equal partner."

Jack smiled before leaning over to Arcee and placing his forehead against hers.

"Ahem!"

Jack and Arcee turned to look at Fowler.

"So what do you intend to do now that you've become one of them?"

Jack looked at Optimus.

"Even though I would be coming here afterward, I intend to finish my schooling. I made that promise to my mother and I intend to see it through to the end."

"Promised to go to college I take it," Fowler said, his hand on his chin in thought.

"Yeah..."

Fowler looked at Optimus.

"I think he could be useful in the field."

Jack looked at Fowler with shock.

"What do you mean 'the field'?"

Fowler turned to Jack.

"I mean that you could come and join the government."

Jack sighed before leaning back in his seat.

"I want to finish school. Luckily I only have one year left."

Fowler nodded.

"If my superiors like the idea, they might pay for your college education."

Jack nodded as he looked at Arcee.

"I'm sure we could get her a job as well."

Jack turned a glare on the man.

"She's staying by my side," Jack said. "She's my girlfriend and I don't want her too far away from me."

Fowler nodded before walking over to the phone that Bulkhead had smashed. He picked up the phone and after a few minutes, was smiling. When he hung up, he walked back up to Jack and Arcee still sitting on the couch.

"We've got the go-ahead. Jack's situation has been reported to the government and they have agreed to pay for anything he may need."

Jack looked at Arcee.

"I only want two things."

"Only two?"

Jack nodded.

"The first, and most important, is that my mother's bills are taken care of with my lack of income."

"That seems fair. And what's the second?"

"I'm sure Arcee misses transforming and driving around, so we would like a motorcycle. One that would be able to support our weight."

Arcee smiled before nodding.

"Exactly what I was talking to your mother about today," she said.

"Do you have any idea what type of bike you want?" Fowler asked.

"One similar to Arcee when she was in her vehicle mode," Jack said as he pulled Arcee close.

"And it has to be the same color as me," Arcee said holding up a finger.

Agent Fowler nodded with a smile.

"Both very reasonable requests. I'll get right on them."

Jack and Arcee smiled before getting to their feet.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," Jack said as he held out his hand.

Fowler took the offered hand and shook.

"You're welcome, son. Just don't do anything like what happened in town again."

"Reflex. I didn't mean to do it. I still have some things to learn."

Arcee nodded before walking away.

"And the perfect time for that is now."

Jack smiled as he was pulled away.

* * *

><p>June was pacing the living room when she heard the sound of the garage door opening and a motor roaring.<p>

"What on earth?" she asked before running to the garage door and throwing it open.

A beautiful blue motorcycle rolled into the garage with two passengers. When the garage door was closed all the way, both passengers dismounted the bike.

"Jackson Darby! Where did you get that bike?!"

Jack looked at his mother.

"Mom, you're looking at a future government agent."

That got June's attention.

"Government agent? What do you mean government agent?"

Jack smiled.

"After what happened in town-"

"What did you do?"

Jack sighed.

"I destroyed Vince's car," he said. At his mother's glare, he quickly added, "It wasn't intentional!"

"It wasn't intentional. Well, if it wasn't intentional, how did you destroy his car?"

"Reflex. I wasn't intending to destroy it. I was just trying to protect myself."

"You destroyed his car to protect yourself. What was he doing? Pouring soda on you?"

"Trying to kill both of us," Arcee said as she stepped up next to Jack. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

June gasped.

"And that was after he demanded that I pay for his food," Jack continued. "You've been wondering where my extra money has been going, well now you know. He was forcing me to pay for all of his food."

Jack walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

"So after that stunt, along with him hitting on Arcee and nearly hitting her, I quit the K.O. Burger."

June pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But that's where it gets better. After what happened in town, both Arcee and I went out to the Autobot base where Fowler came running in demanding to know what happened to Vince's car. After we told him what happened, he suggested that Arcee and I become Special Agents."

"So you both will be leaving to train for the government?"

Jack shook his head.

"No. I'm still going to complete my schooling. Also, becoming an agent was only the tip of the iceberg. He called his superiors and got the okay for three things for me and you."

"Me?" June asked.

Jack nodded.

"Along with paying for my college education, they also promised to help pay our bills."

June's legs suddenly weren't strong enough to hold her up. She nearly fell to her knees, Arcee catching her before she could hit the ground.

"And the bike?" June asked.

"Also from the government. Arcee and I love riding around on a motorcycle. The bike and our bills are all I asked for from them. They said they would pay for what ever I may need."

June fainted in Arcee's arms.

"Mom?" Jack asked as he looked at his mother.

Arcee looked at him.

"She's out cold. I guess hearing that her son was going to college, and got a bike, on the government was a little much for her."

Jack chuckled before walking over to his mother and lifting her into his arms.

"Let's get her settled before we go to bed ourselves," Jack said.

Arcee nodded with a smile as she followed Jack to his mother's room. After settling her into her bed, Jack walked out of the room and closed the door. He then walked to his room and looked around.

"Man, I wish I could sleep on my own bed."

Jack walked over and sat down on it. The frame moaned ominously but held his weight.

"Too bad I can't sleep on this. It's barely holding me while I'm just sitting here. It would not hold you up at all."

Arcee nodded as she sat down on the floor.

"So this is your room," she said.

Jack nodded as he got to his feet and walked over to a shelf. He picked up something before walking over to Arcee and sitting down next to her.

"Here."

Arcee held out her hand. Something small and slightly hard landed in her hand. When she looked at it, her gaze shot to Jack.

"Jack?"

"I've had this for a long time. My mom said that it belonged to my grandmother. She told me to only give it to the woman that stole my heart." Jack then reached out and opened the small box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Arcee, you don't have to answer me now, and I know you don't really know a lot about human customs, but I would like to ask you to be my bride. Stay by my side forever, 'til the light fades from both of our sparks."

Arcee gasped as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Oh, Jack..."

She pulled the ring from the box before holding it out to him. Once he took it, she held out her hand, waiting for him to place the ring on her finger.

"Oh, Jack... There isn't anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my days with. Of course I'll marry you."

Jack smiled before sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Will you turning your hand into a blaster damage the ring?" he asked as he kissed her hand.

"I won't change that hand into a blaster from now on," she responded with a smile before leaning forward and kissing her fiance.

Jack responded to the kiss as soon as his lips touched Arcee's.

"I think it's time you two got to bed."

Jack broke the kiss slowly before turning to his mother. He then held up Arcee's left hand.

"First it's you're a government agent, then you go and get engaged while your own mother is knocked out from shock. When will this day end?"

Jack chuckled.

"We're going to bed, Mom. And no, you won't hear any sounds."

June looked down at her son with a stern expression.

"I had better not, Jackson Darby. After all, that kind of thing is reserved until after marriage."

Jack nodded.

"I promise, Mom. Not until after marriage. I know you think you're too young to be a grandmother."

June growled before jumping at Jack.

Jack and Arcee jumped to their feet and ran from the room, heading to the garage, June following behind the laughing couple.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an interesting turn of events. How will things go the next day? You'll have to tune in next week and find out! ^_^<strong>

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter ****5**

* * *

><p>Jack walked into school then next morning with a sigh.<p>

"One more year," he said as he walked the halls.

"One year 'til what, Draby?"

Jack turned to look at Vince.

"It's none of your business, Vince."

Vince walked to stand in front of Jack, hoping to stop him.

"Out of my way, Vince," Jack said.

"You're not leaving this spot until you tell us why you said one more year."

Jack walked forward and pushed past Vince as if he was nothing, the star quarterback falling to his ass.

"I don't play games anymore, Vince," Jack said before turning to look at the boy. "I've got much bigger things to worry about than you and your petty bullying."

"Oh yeah? And what do you have to worry about?"

"Like finding a new job to take care of my fiancee, for one. Also, if you must know, I've been scouted by the US government to be a special agent. So I've got bigger things than you could ever dream of to worry about."

"You got engaged to that bitch? Lame."

Jack was in Vince's face within a second.

"I'm only warning you once, Vince," Jack said as he let his hologram uncover his optics. "Don't you ever call Arcee a bitch again. You may not like what happens."

With that, Jack covered his optics again and walked away.

"And by the way, that's no way to treat the guy that pulled you from your burning car," Jack said before walking into his classroom and sitting down at his desk.

"Mr. Darby."

Jack looked up at the teacher at the front of the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please come here for a moment."

Jack nodded before getting to his feet and making his way to the front of the class.

"Yes, sir?"

"I was impressed by your grades yesterday. You made perfect scores on everything."

Jack nodded.

"I'm trying to study more than what I usually do. My fiancee helps me with that."

"Fiancee?"

Jack nodded.

"We've been friends for so long that I couldn't keep how much I loved her held in any longer."

The teacher nodded.

"Well, I give you both props for working so hard."

Jack smiled before walking back to his seat and pulling out one of his text books. He was reading each page and adding it to his memories. At least he had finished most of his books. He just had two left, counting the one in his hands.

"Yo, Darby."

Jack gazed at Vince sitting next to him.

"You, me, after school."

"No. I've got more important things to do."

"Like what? Meet with your whore?"

Jack was on his feet faster than a bulb blowing.

"Sir," Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Mr. Darby?"

"May I be excused? I need some air."

The teacher looked around the room before finally seeing a fraction of Vince's smug face.

"You are excused, Mr. Darby."

Jack nodded before picking up his book and walking out of the classroom.

"May I be excused as well?" Vince asked.

"No, Vince. If I'm not mistaken, you caused him to nearly loose his cool."

Vince shook his head.

"No, sir."

"Are you telling me that I'm a liar?"

Vince shook his head.

"I would say you are, Vince. After all, I did see your face when Mr. Darby left to get some air. Most likely to cool down from a remark you made. Would you care to repeat that remark?"

Vince looked away, mumbling.

"I'm sorry, Vince, what was that?"

"I asked him if he was meeting his girl after school."

The teacher walked over where he towered over the star quarterback.

"Mr. Darby is one of the most cool headed student's that I've had the honor to teach. So when a comment is made that makes him have to walk out of the room to cool off, it wouldn't have been something as innocent as that." The teacher then looked Vince in the eye. "The truth this time."

"I asked him if he was meeting his whore after school," Vince said quietly.

"I thought as much," the teacher said. "Detention, three days. After school."

Vince groaned.

* * *

><p>Jack took a deep breath as he stood next to a hall window. He had his book open and was reading it when he heard someone calling his name.<p>

"Aren't you suppose to be in class, Mr. Darby?"

Jack looked up to see the school principle.

"I am, Mr. Jacobs. I just needed some air before I hurt somebody."

"You hurt someone? That doesn't sound like you."

Jack sighed before closing his book.

"I got engaged yesterday. When Vince tried provoking me, I said no. He then called my fiancee a whore. I had to get out of there or Vince would have been on the floor with blood pouring from his nose."

Mr. Jacobs nodded.

"A very wise decision. Did you inform your teacher of this?"

Jack shook his head.

"No, sir. But I'm sure that he was aware of the situation. He knew that I wasn't one to be provoked."

"Very well," Mr. Jacobs said. "Mind if I ask what you're reading?"

Jack held out his text book.

"Just studying."

Mr. Jacobs smiled.

"That's good. We need more students like you in this school."

Jack nodded.

"Well, Mr. Darby, you should probably get back to class."

Jack nodded before putting the book under his arm and walking away.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the lunch room and grabbed his tray of food. Once he sat down, he was surrounded by Vince's gang.<p>

"Well, well, well, Darby. Did you get me my lunch like you were suppose to?"

Jack didn't answer. He just grabbed his fork and started eating.

With a yank, Vince pulled Jack's tray of food away.

"I asked you a question, Darby."

Jack looked at Vince.

"No, Vince. I did not buy you your lunch. I don't have the money to buy your lunch."

"Wrong answer."

Jack watched as they took his tray of food and dumped it. With a sigh, Jack got to his feet.

"We didn't say you could leave, Darby."

Jack looked at Vince.

"Do I look like your personal punching bag?"

"Well, duh, Darby. You're the only loser here."

Jack started walking off.

"Oh, no you don't, Darby. You got by me this morning on luck."

All of Vince's underlings got in Jack's way, blocking his path.

"I'm not in the mood, Vince."

"You are going to continue paying for my meals."

Jack shook his head.

"I'm done being your little slave. I'm not lower than you, Vince. It's completely backwards. You are nowhere near my level."

"What did you say, Darby?"

Jack looked around slowly, noticing a teacher on the other side of the room, watching them.

"I said that you may think you're better than me, but you're not. I don't bully people to get my meals. I don't bully people to get what I want." Jack then looked Vince in the eye. "I got scouted by the government because I have guts, tried and true. I don't harm people because I don't like it. I don't bully people because it's wrong."

"It's not wrong if you don't get caught."

With that, Vince pulled back a fist and was about to throw it.

"That will be enough, Vince."

Jack looked at the teacher.

"Thank you, sir."

"You can go now, Mr. Darby. Tell the cook to get you another tray of food for the one they threw away."

Jack nodded before walking over to the window and taking the offered tray.

"We saw you stand up to Vince. He's truly not a nice kid."

Jack shook his head.

"No, he's not."

With that, Jack walked over to the table that Miko and Rafael were sitting at.

"Nice one, Jack. Not using you're strength to get back at him."

"I don't like using my new found strength unless I need to."

"Well, from the way that Vince was about to hit you, I'd say you were about to."

Jack shook his head.

"His punches don't hurt. I let him punch me in the face yesterday and he walked away with a bruised fist."

Miko was looking at him with a smile while Raf was nodding, his fork raised with his next bite.

"You got off lucky this time, Darby."

Jack looked up at Vince.

"Leave me alone, Vince. Do anything else and they might take your football scholarship away."

Vince growled but didn't do anything.

Jack closed his eyes and continued eating. After hearing Vince walk away, Jack opened his eyes and saw the teacher standing there.

"Very well handled, Mr. Darby."

Jack sighed.

"I just wish he would leave me alone. And stop goading me."

"Goading you?"

Jack nodded.

"So far, he's called my fiancee a whore and a..."

The teacher motioned for Jack to continue.

"So far, he's called my fiancee a whore and a bitch. And I've nearly lost my temper because of him."

The teacher looked over at Vince as he sat with his gang.

"He's not going to be doing anything for the time being."

Jack nodded before picking up his glass of water and taking a sip.

"Thank you, sir."

The teacher gave a small smile before walking away.

"You can drink water?" Miko asked.

Jack burst out laughing.

"According to Ratchet, I still have my esophagus. So yes. I can drink water, soda, anything. I could even drink whine, beer, champagne, vodka, or any other alcoholic drink if I wanted to."

"Can I get some?"

Jack shook his head.

"I'm not old enough to get anything more than soda. Nor would I get something alcoholic."

Miko groaned.

Jack just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Jack walked out of the building with a smile on his face as he looked around for Arcee. When he saw that she was surrounded by Vince and his gang, Jack's smile was replaced with a snarl.<p>

"Vince!"

Vince turned to see Jack coming over and smiled.

"Well, well, well. It's the resident loser Darby and his bitch."

Jack walked over to stand next to Arcee who was still sitting on their bike.

"I have been calm," Jack said through clenched teeth, his hands balled into tight fists. "I have been patient," he said. "I have tried telling you to leave us alone. But no! You just have to act like you can do whatever the hell you want! You're the loser here, Vince! Not me and most certainly not Arcee! You and your goons can just jump off a cliff for all I care!"

All of Vince's gang glared at him. But it was Vince that threw the first punch. When it hit Jack's chest, there was a noticeable clang. But Vince couldn't hear the clang over his own cry of pain.

"I'm not afraid of you, Vince! You or your goon squad!"

All of Vince's gang jumped at Jack and started hitting him as well. But after a moment, they all looked up at him with shocked expressions, their fists hurting.

"And to think..." Jack said as he looked at Arcee. She nodded. "I use to be just like you humans."

"What do you mean by 'you humans'?" Vince asked.

"Yeah! You're human, too!" one of the underlings said.

Jack held up his hand and let the hologram fade from it. His metallic fist glinted in the sunlight. He then showed his optics.

"Human is a word meaning organic. As you can see, I am not."

With that, and a smile, Jack turned and walked toward Arcee who was also smiling. She then glared at them with her own optics visible.

"Now leave us alone, Vince. Or you may not like what happens."

With that, Jack climbed onto the bike behind Arcee and the two drove away.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee pulled into the Autobot base where they were met by Optimus.<p>

"Jack, your mother just called us after getting a good report from the school about you keeping your cool and not harming anyone."

"I don't hurt people, Optimus. But that doesn't mean that I won't scare people to keep them in line when they bully others."

"What do you mean?"

"I showed off my optics and my right fist. But nothing more. The bully, Vince, won't be believed after all. He probably won't even tell anyone. He's just that stupid. He'll even, most likely, chalk it up to it being a hallucination."

"Did anyone besides Vince see your Cybertronian anatomy?"

"Just a few of his goons. They just do as Vince tells them. If he says that it was just weird lighting, that's what they'll think as well."

Optimus nodded.

"Very well. But be sure not to let anyone see."

"I know. It would cause more harm than good."

Optimus nodded with a sight smile.

"Can you send us home, Ratchet?" Jack asked as he put his hands on the bike.

_"Why? You just got here."_

Jack's gaze shot to Bumblebee.

"I just understood him," Jack said as he pointed at the scout.

Arcee chuckled.

"That was the point," she said. "I'm not sure how Rafael can understand him, but all Cybertronians can."

Jack nodded.

"It's good to finally hear what you're saying, Bee."

_"Thanks. So why do you have to leave?"_

"I just have a few things to discuss with my mother."

Jack was about to walk towards the ground bridge again when Miko let out a whistle.

"What did you do to get a ring like that, Arcee?"

Everyone looked at Arcee. If she could blush she would have had a full face blush. As it was, she held her left hand close to her chest.

Jack looked at Miko before pulling Arcee against his side.

"If you must know, Miko, I asked her to marry me. So leave it at that."

Miko was speechless for a few moments before she yelled,

"You two are getting married?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another day in hell. At least for Jack and Arcee.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! ^_^**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter ****6**

* * *

><p>Jack walked into his house with a content sigh. But that was short lived as his mother nearly toppled him over.<p>

"Hey, Mom," Jack said with a chuckle.

"I'm so proud of you, Jack!"

Jack returned the embrace he was getting.

"Thanks, Mom."

Jack released his mother before looking at Arcee with a smile.

"Why don't we go relax?" he asked.

Arcee nodded before walking toward Jack's room.

"I had better not hear anything, Jackson Darby."

Jack looked at his mother.

"Don't worry, Mom. We're just going to watch a movie."

With that, Jack laced his fingers through Arcee's and pulled her away.

As soon as they got into the room, Jack grabbed his TV and sat it down on the floor close to a wall. He then did the same with his DVD player. When everything was in place, he grabbed his DVDs and sat down.

"Come on, Cee."

She smiled before sitting down on the floor and leaning against Jack.

"So what are we going to watch?" she asked as she snuggled against Jack's chest.

"I'm not saying," he replied as he shuffled through his DVDs. After a moment, he pulled a DVD from his case and put it into the player.

"Come on, Jack. Tell me."

"You'll have to wait and see."

Arcee just sighed before closing her optics and waiting for the movie to begin. After a moment, suspenseful music sounded and she looked at the screen.

"I'm sure you'll like this movie."

She nodded, not taking her optics off the screen.

* * *

><p>"Dinner!" June called as she started setting food out on the table.<p>

Jack came into the dinning room with Arcee on his heels, her optics looking around for any threats.

"What's wrong, Arcee?" June asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Signs," Jack said.

"Ah," June said with a light chuckle. "Don't worry, Arcee. I was the exact same way."

Arcee nodded before sitting down in her steel chair.

June had gotten both her and Jack chairs so they could sit at the dinning room table without worrying if their seat was going to fall out from under them.

June picked up her fork and started to eat when she pointed at Jack.

"So when's the big day?"

Jack looked at Arcee.

"We're not sure," Jack said when he looked at his mother. "We just got engaged. Let us at least bask in that light."

June nodded with a smile.

"Alright. Just don't take too long."

Jack nodded before grasping Arcee's hand under the table.

"So how is it living in the garage, Jack?" June asked.

Jack smiled as he looked at Arcee.

"I couldn't be more content holding her as I slept."

Arcee nodded.

"And it feels wonderful to be held when I'm in stasis. I feel like I'm safe."

June smiled before looking her son in the optics.

"My warning still stands."

Jack nodded.

"I know, Mom. We don't intend to do anything until after the wedding. We've talked it over, and after the wedding, we're going to try for children."

June's mouth fell open.

"After the wedding," Arcee said as she reached across the table and closed June's mouth.

"Can't you wait until you're at least twenty?" June asked. "Makes me feel old when my son is going to have children at the age of nineteen."

"We'll see," Arcee said as she picked up her fork and started eating.

* * *

><p>Hgh above the Pacific Ocean, the Decepticon warship <em>Nemesis <em>floated. As it flew across the waves, Megatron looked out at the world he sought to rule.

A beeping made him turn to Soundwave.

"What is it, Soundwave?"

Soundwave's faceless mask showed two dots moving.

"A new Energon signature? Where?"

Soundwave brought up a map of Nevada and a dot landed on Jasper.

"Jasper, Nevada, eh?" Megatron said with a sinister laugh. "Soundwave, deploy some Vehicons to investigate."

Soundwave gave a small nod before walking over to a console and typing in commands.

* * *

><p>Jack was walking with Arcee, their hands holding the others tightly.<p>

"So what is this project that you're working on in school?"

"It's nothing. Just some woodworking. I'm making a cabinet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's going-"

The roaring of motors caught both of their attentions. When they turned around, they saw a dozen Vehicons closing in on them.

"Scrap!" Arcee swore before looking down an alley. "Let's go this way!"

Both Jack and Arcee ran down the alley.

"What are Vehicons doing here?!" Jack asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Less talking, more running!"

Jack nodded before speeding up.

"We had to walk today!"

Arcee grabbed her ring and pulled it off before handing it to Jack.

"Hold this for me!"

She then drew her blasters and started firing at the oncoming Vehicons.

* * *

><p>Megatron watched as the Vehicons were fired upon by the seemingly human girl. He then got a small shock when the human boy, one he knew oh so well, raised his left hand and started shooting Energon as well.<p>

"Interesting. Since when can this human fire Energon bolts?"

* * *

><p>Jack put Arcee's ring in his pocket before drawing his other blaster and continuing his defensive assault on the Vehicons.<p>

"I really hate these 'Cons!"

Arcee nodded as she looked off to her side. There was an opening down another alley, a much smaller alley.

"Jack, let's get out of here!" Arcee yelled as she started towards their exit, Jack following two steps behind.

"Ratchet! We need a bridge!" Jack called as he tapped his comlink.

A green vortex appeared in front of them and they ran through it.

* * *

><p>Megatron watched as the two Energon signatures vanished.<p>

"We have two new Autobots to crush," he said before walking back to look out at the ocean. "Soundwave, recall the Vehicons."

With a nod, Soundwave carried out his orders.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee fell to the floor of the base with a sigh as soon as they walked through the portal.<p>

"Arcee, are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm just fine, Jack."

Jack smiled in return before reaching into his pocket and pulling out her ring.

"I do believe you wanted this back?" he asked.

Arcee smiled before replacing the ring on her finger and moving closer to Jack.

"I love you Jack."

"Arcee, Jack, what happened?"

Jack and Arcee looked up at Optimus.

"We were being followed by Vehicons."

Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"He does have an Energon signature that's different from ours. Megatron probably wanted to see what was causing it."

Optimus nodded before looking down at Jack as he held Arcee in his arms.

"Arcee, Jack, you are both to remain here."

Jack looked up at the Autobot leader before looking at Arcee.

"Very well, Optimus," Jack said before helping Arcee to her feet and walking with her to her room. "But you have to tell my Mom why I'm here instead of at home. And also, we need food."

Optimus nodded before walking away.

"Looks like I'm not finishing that cabinet in school after all," Jack said as he walked Arcee to her room. "I really hate Megatron."

"And this had to happen on a Saturday."

Jack looked at Arcee before looking toward her room's door.

"I'm just glad that nothing happened."

Arcee nodded.

* * *

><p>Optimus continued to monitor, looking for untapped Energon deposits.<p>

"Optimus?"

The Autobot leader turned to look at his medical officer.

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Nurse Darby would like to speak with you."

Optiums looked down at June before nodding to Ratchet.

"My son has to stay here?!" June yelled, her eyes boring into Optimus's optics.

"An unfortunate turn of events that could not be avoided."

"That's not good enough!" June yelled, her fists clenched tight. "He's already given up having a job to make sure the Autobots aren't discovered! Now he has to stay here permanently?! He would go crazy!"

"I understand where your anger is coming from, Nurse Darby, but I have no choice. If Jack and Arcee continue to roam the town, there is no doubt that Megatron would attempt to capture them... or destroy them."

June didn't flinch.

"You think that's going to scare me?! My son has been risking his life for the Autobots long before I even knew about you! You can't say that him roaming a town that is almost always under constant watch is dangerous!"

"She has a point, Optimus," Bulkhead said as he walked into the room. "Bee and I are always driving through the town, hardly letting anything slip past. Those Vehicons only got into town because I was with Miko."

Bumblebee, who was right behind Bulkhead, beeped his agreement.

"_I don't see why Jack has to stay at base."_

Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"What are your thoughts on this, Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned to look at Jack and Arcee as they walked into the room, hands held tight.

"Though I don't like their union, I do not see why they are required to stay at base. Jack has proven himself when he went to Cybertron and retrieved the knowledge of the Primes from Vector Sigma. And Arcee is his partner, after all. Keeping her here would more than likely cause some problems to arise."

"Yeah it would!" Jack said as he glared at Optimus. "Arcee and I are are going to be together for the rest of our days! The only way you'll keep us apart is if you put us BOTH into stasis!"

Arcee was glaring at Optimus as well.

"Soon, Jack and I will be getting married. I'm sure you know what that term means, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that we and our children, which we will have, will want to be stuck in this silo for the rest of our lives?!"

June walked over to stand next to her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"You're outnumbered here, Optimus," she said.

Optimus looked at Ratchet. The medical officer just shook his head.

"Very well."

Just as he was about to walk away, Agent Fowler walked up.

"Agent Fowler. How long have you been at base?" Jack asked as he turned his optics on the Special Agent.

"I got here about two hours ago and have been waiting for you two to get back."

Arcee and Jack looked at each other before looking back at the man.

"I was ordered to ask if you two wanted to get started on your training."

"What would we be doing?" Jack asked.

"Covert Ops."

Jack crossed his arms and tapped his chin as he though.

"That would let us work with the Autobots and get us out of this silo."

"And the people you'll be training with know that you're both not human."

Jack looked at Fowler for a moment.

"We could drop our cover?"

Fowler nodded before looking up at Optimus.

"You would get what you thought was right and they get to leave the base for missions."

"The question remains as to what these missions entail."

"Covert ops. Gathering information and helping the good guys win the fight," Jack said as he looked at Arcee. "What do you think, babe?"

"I need something to do besides sit at home and wait for you to get home. It's going to be boring waiting for you when we start our family."

Jack smiled.

"But I'm sure you'll enjoy them when they get here."

Arcee smiled before placing a hand on her waist.

"Oh, I'm positive of that as well, Jack. You'll have to change their diapers as well."

Jack groaned.

"But Cee..."

"Don't even try it, mister. They will be _our _children. So you have to take the responsibilities as well."

Jack nodded before turning back to Agent Fowler.

"When do we start?"

Agent Fowler smiled before motioning to the lift.

"We can leave right now. General Bryce is eager to meet you both."

Jack nodded before looking at Optimus.

"Optimus, I need to talk to you alone."

Jack squeezed Arcee's hand before letting it fall and walking down a hallway, Optimus on his heels.

"Optimus," Jack started, "I'm sorry."

Jack looked up at Optimus and looked into his optics.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and the other Autobots. I'm sorry that I've been so hardheaded and didn't listen to you. I know that we are robots in disguise and need to keep our cover. I'm just not use to it yet. The isolation. I feel like I'm trapped and can't escape. Do you understand?"

Optimus nodded before dropping to one knee.

"I do, Jack. Becoming one of us must have been hard. But having to act like us, keep hidden and away from others, must have been more-so. I now understand your situation."

He then placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You have grown today, Jack."

Jack gave a sad smile.

"I'm just upset that it took me this long to understand your situation."

"You have been given an opportunity to walk our path. Where you go and how you go down that path is yours still to chose."

Jack nodded.

"I wish to fully join the Autobots. I want to help end this war. I'm in this till my spark is snuffed, sir."

Optimus gave a small smile before nodding.

"Welcome to the Autobots, Jackson Darby. Now shall we send you on your way? I do believe that you have training to begin."

Jack smiled.

"Yes, sir."

Jack then walked with Optimus back to the main room where he motioned to Jack.

"I would like to welcome our newest member of the Autobots. Jackson Darby."

Arcee gave Jack a wide smile before running to him and tackling him to the floor.

Jack held Arcee against his chest as he laughed.

"I think it's time we got up," he said. "Agent Fowler still has to take us for our training."

Arcee nodded against his chest before looking into his optics.

"I love you, Jackson Darby."

"And I love you, Arcee."

Jack slowly rose to his feet and helped Arcee up as well.

"Let's be off, shall we?" Jack asked walking with Arcee to Agent Fowler.

Agent Fowler nodded with a smile before motioning them first to the lift.

Arcee and Jack both waved to the group as the doors closed, taking them away.

"Next stop, boot camp," Jack said with a laugh.

Arcee nodded with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>All things went well... Now it's on to the base for General Bryce to meet Jack and Arcee.<strong>

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter ****7**

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee stood outside a door with two guards, waiting to be let in to talk to the general.<p>

"Man, my servos are started to get sore," Jack said as he reached down and started rubbing his knees.

"I know what you mean," Arcee said. "All this standing is started to get to me as well."

Jack walked over to a wall and leaned against it, wanting to take some of his weight off of his legs.

"Send them in."

Jack stood up straight as the door opened and Agent Fowler appeared.

"Come on in," he said.

Jack grasped Arcee's hand before walking into the office.

"General Bryce, I would like to introduce Jackson Darby and Arcee."

Jack watched as Agent Fowler closed the door.

"Okay, son, you can both drop 'em."

Jack nodded before looking at Arcee. They then both dropped their holograms at the same time.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, General Bryce," Jack said as his optics landed on the man in charge. "Agent Fowler has told us a lot about you."

"Good or bad?"

"Both," Jack said. "Mostly good but there were situations where you two didn't quite see eye-to-eye."

"Understandable," the general said. "So you are Jackson Darby, eh?"

Jack nodded.

"And this is the Autobot Arcee?"

Arcee nodded.

"May I ask why you two are so close, and holding hands?"

The two didn't say anything. Arcee just lifted her left hand and showed her ring to the man.

"Engaged," General Bryce said.

"Yes," Jack said. "Arcee has agreed to be my bride. And after we get married, we'll be starting our family."

"Adopting, I assume," General Bryce said.

"No," Arcee said. "I'll be having our children myself."

"You see," Jack stated, "we may be Cybertronians, but we do have the reproductive organs of humans."

"You mean to tell me you can reproduce?"

Jack pulled Arcee close as they both nodded.

"We need to study this," the general said.

"No," Jack and Arcee said together.

"We came here to train and that's all that's going to happen," Jack said.

"We will not let you poke and prod us until you're all satisfied," Arcee finished.

"I don't see that you have any choice in the matter," the general said.

Jack drew his blasters before pointing one at the man.

"I'm not human anymore and I'm willing to go any lengths to protect my family. If you think you can order me around, think again. I came here to train so I could help Optimus Prime. If this is how it's going to be, we'll work it out on our own."

Arcee nodded.

"And now if you'll excuse us, we must be returning to base," she said. She and Jack walked out of the room.

"Guards! Stop them!"

Jack and Arcee didn't stop as the guard walked toward them.

"Stop where you are!" one guard said as he raised his gun.

Jack grabbed the barrel and smashed the muzzle closed.

"Leave us alone," Jack said as he looked at Fowler. "I'll see you later, Agent Fowler." He then looked down the hall. "Ratchet, a bridge if you please."

A swirling vortex appeared down the hall.

"Goodbye, General. Maybe when you stop and think about who you want on your team will we come back to see about your offer. Until then, Jack and I are going to be out of contact with you and helping our family."

Arcee then led Jack into the portal where it closed as soon as they stepped through.

"Well done, General," Agent Fowler said. "You just threw away a great opportunity."

"I just wanted to do some tests."

Agent Fowler crossed his arms.

"With all due respect, sir, that was why they left. They came here to become covert operatives for the Autobots."

"But they said they would be having a family as soon as they were married."

Agent Fowler nodded.

"I heard. Arcee is going to be having their children."

"How did that boy become one of them? And how did Arcee become as small as him?"

"Jack explained that they swapped blood."

"What does that mean?"

Agent Fowler went on to lay out the details as best he could.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee sat down on the stairs as soon as they got back to base.<p>

"General Bryce wants to do tests on us."

Ratchet looked down at the two.

"What tests?" he asked.

"We told him about our reproductive ability. He then said that they needed to study it."

Jack looked up at Optimus.

"Looks like we're stuck here until we can get some training in."

"Not true, Jack," Optimus said. "We have found an Energon deposit thatwe needscouted. Follow Arcee's lead and you'll be fine."

Arcee smiled before looking at her future husband.

"Come on, hun. Let's get to work."

Jack smiled before looking at the ground bridge.

"Let's go."

They both took off at the portal when it came to life.

* * *

><p>They both came out of the portal and took cover behind some trees.<p>

"Keep your optics open and your guard up. We don't want the 'Cons to know we're here yet."

"Oh, it's too late for that."

Jack and Arcee whirled around and came face to face with Starscream and several Vehicons.

"Scrap," Jack and Arcee said together.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A miniature Arcee? And who is this new Autobot?"

"You really need to learn to shut up, 'Con," Jack said. "You just might live longer than the next few minutes."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?!"

"Oh, the mighty Starscream, Lord of the Decepticons, Emperor of Destruction, a pain in the ass with a stick up his ass."

Starscream gave a frustrated yell before transforming his hand into a blaster.

"Too slow!" Jack said as he and Arcee both jumped up and took off for the mine.

"Get them!" Starscream yelled to the Vehicons.

The 'Cons transformed before racing off after Jack and Arcee.

"We've got to come up with a plan," Arcee said as she looked behind her.

"Stand and fight?"

Arcee thought for a moment before pulling her ring off and handing it to Jack again.

"Let's show these 'Cons we mean business," she said as she drew her blasters.

Jack shoved the ring into his pocket before drawing his own blasters.

"I'm with ya, Arcee!" Jack yelled as he started firing on the 'Cons.

Arcee smiled as she watched the love of her spark hit one of the 'Cons in the optic, offlining him.

"Next!" he yelled.

Arcee refocused her attention on the other Vehicons as they tried to get out of the way.

"You 'Cons are going down!" Arcee yelled as she and Jack stood shoulder to shoulder and kept taking out all the Vehicons that were foolish enough to get in the way.

After a moment more of fire, Jack and Arcee trained their blasters on the only remaining target. Starscream.

"You still think you can take us out?" Arcee asked as she trained her left blaster at Starscream's faceplate.

Starscream started backing up before he slammed into a wall.

"Arcee to base. We have a 'Con. Requesting instructions."

Jack shifted his right hand back and placed it on Arcee's shoulder.

"We read you, Arcee," Optimus said. "I'm on my way."

A swirl of green energy appeared directly next to Arcee and Jack. After a moment, Optimus stepped out.

"Starscream," he said.

"He thought he could ambush us," Jack said as he put his right arm around Arcee's waist, his left hand still trained on Starscream. "I'm proud of you, Arcee. You didn't seek revenge for what happened to Cliff."

"Killing him won't bring Cliff back. Besides," she leaned into his embrace, "I've found the perfect partner."

Optimus kept his optics on Starscream as he approached the 'Con.

"You've been beaten."

Starscream was whimpering as Optimus grabbed him by his wing.

"Let's go," Optimus said as he started dragging Starscream to the Ground Bridge. "I will expect you two returning shortly," Optimus said as he looked over his shoulder.

Arcee nodded before lowering her blasters.

Jack then pulled her ring from his pocket and placed it back on her left hand.

"Let's go, love," Jack said as he looked at Starscream with a taunting smile.

Arcee smiled the same smile as she accepted the ring.

"Right behind you, babe," she said.

With that, both turned and entered the mine, walking around the scrap heaps of the fallen Vehicons, their fingers laced together.

"Who is that Autobot?! How could they have cornered me?!"

Optimus didn't answer as he dragged Starscream through the Ground Bridge. When they were in the base, Optimus pushed Starscream onto a plate.

"Sweet dreams, Screamy," Bulkhead said as Starscream looked down.

"A Stasis Pod?!"

In an instant, he was frozen in place as he was as the pod encased him.

"That's quite a trophy," Ratchet said as he looked at the captured Starscream.

"Where do we stick him?" Bulkhead said.

"Just stick him some place we can't see him," Ratchet said.

With a grunt, and a hand from Wheeljack, Bulkhead carried the Stasis Pod to the back where they were storing the Iacon relics.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee laughed as they looked around the cave, talking about old times and things that happened in school with Miko and Rafael.<p>

"She really did that?"

Jack nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

"She just looked up at the teacher and smiled. I thought the teacher would have blown a gasket."

"What did the teacher say?"

"He said, 'Slash Monkey might be your favorite band, but must you really play it at full volume at lunch?' Needless to say, everyone was covering their ears. I don't think she even heard him."

Arcee was holding her waist as she walked, trying to stop laughing.

"Oh, Primus! I wish I could have seen that!"

Jack smiled as he finally stopped laughing.

"No you don't. I had a migraine from that for a day due to all the Slash Monkey. Believe me, I wish I could have smashed Slash Monkey after that day."

Arcee nodded.

"Okay. Enough laughs. Let's get on with our job."

Jack nodded.

They continued their way deeper into the cave.

"I don't see any Energon," Jack said.

Arcee looked up and smiled.

"Bingo!"

Jack looked up and smiled as well.

"Jackpot!" he cried before placing a finger on his temple. "Jack to base, we've hit the jackpot!"

Smokescreen was the only one to cheer.

"Let's get this mined!" Arcee said as she threw her arms around Jack's neck.

A vortex appeared and Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen stepped through.

"Thanks for watching the Bridge, Raf," Jack said over his comlink.

"No problem, Jack," Rafael said.

"Jack, Arcee, you both can return to base. Wheeljack and Bulkhead can take over for defense now. If we need assistance, we will let you both know."

Jack smiled before walking to the vortex with Arcee's hand still in his.

"Oh, Jack."

Jack turned to look at Optimus.

"Your mother was wanting to talk to you. Something about planning for the big day?"

Jack sighed before looking at Arcee.

"Let's go, Cee," he said. "Otherwise my mother is going to go wild with the plans."

"What kind of plans is she talking about? Plans for a doomsday device?"

"Our wedding," Arcee said before walking through the Ground Bridge to the base.

"Wedding? They're getting married?" Wheeljack asked.

Everyone around him nodded.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee arrived back at the Darby residence within an hour, thanks to their bike.<p>

"Mom! We're home!"

June walked into the living room and embraced her son.

"Welcome home, honey."

Jack returned the embrace before noticing both General Bryce and Agent Fowler on the other side of the room with glasses of lemonade.

"Hello again, Agent Fowler," Jack said. "Would you mind telling me why that man is in my house?"

Jack held Arcee against his side, both glaring daggers at the general.

The general looked at the glass in his hand before looking at the two.

"I must apologize for my behavior. Your information caught me off guard."

Jack and Arcee didn't move. They just continued to glare at the man.

"I would like to extend an invitation for you to train with our best Covert Ops instructor. And I promise that no harm will come to you both. Nor will we try to run tests or experiments on you. You have my word."

Jack's grip on Arcee tightened.

"How can I trust you? Your first words after finding out about our reproductive abilities was 'we need to study this'," Jack said. "How can I be sure that you won't try it again?"

Agent Fowler stepped up.

"I made him see the light. He knows now that he's messing with lifeforms he's never messed with before."

General Bryce nodded before holding out his hand.

"My word is my bond. And if that isn't enough, I'll even give it to you in writing."

Jack looked at Arcee. She nodded before looking at the man.

"We'll keep you to your word. Something happens to either one of us, and we'll kick you aft from here to Cybertron," Arcee said.

General Bryce nodded.

"Fair enough."

Jack looked at Agent Fowler before slowly taking the general's hand.

"We're in," Jack said as he shook the man's hand. "But give us a day to get ready. I suspect we'll be staying at the base unless we're needed by the Bots, right?"

The general nodded again.

"I'll expect you at the base in forty-eight hours. You'll begin your training then."

Jack and Arcee nodded before walking away toward Jack's room.

"Oh, and General?"

The man looked at Jack.

"Arcee and I will be staying together," he said.

"You got it. Anything specific?"

"A strong bed," Arcee said.

Bryce nodded before handing the empty glass to June, bidding everyone goodbye, and walking out the door.

"I guess it's time for me to hit the road as well," Agent Fowler said. "Ms. Darby, always a pleasure."

June took Fowler's empty glass as well. She then walked him to the door. After taking the dishes to the kitchen, June walked to Jack's room.

"Jack?"

"Come on in, Mom," Jack said.

June opened the door to find Arcee leaning against Jack's chest while he was leaning against a wall. They had the TV on the floor and were in the starting credits of a movie.

"Come on, mister. Give me a hug before I go to bed."

Jack smiled before getting to his feet. He then helped Arcee to her feet before embracing his mother.

"I love you, Mom," Jack said.

June tightened her grip on her son.

"I love you, Jack."

Jack then pulled away and allowed Arcee to step forward. She then surprised June by embracing her as well.

"Goodnight, Mom," she said. "Thanks for being the mother I never had."

June smiled as she returned the embrace.

"Goodnight, Arcee. Sweet dreams."

Arcee nodded as she released her future mother-in-law.

June then walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>What an interesting visit, wouldn't you agree? ^_^<strong>

**Next time, Jack and Arcee start basis training for Covert Ops.**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter ****8**

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee sat on their bed in their new room. The last two days had gone by fairly quickly, with June handing Jack a cell phone.<p>

_'Remember to call...'_

Jack held the phone in his lap as he thought about what was going to be taking place.

"Boot camp."

Arcee chuckled as she laid back, not having to worry about her 'wings'. She had asked Ratchet to remove them so she could lay flat. She also had Ratchet change the size of her feet. She might have not minded when she could transform, but seeing as she wouldn't because she didn't know what it would do to her organic systems, she didn't need large boots. She sat there staring at her two human sized feet.

"Still getting use to the upgrades?"

Arcee lifted her left foot up and looked it over. Ratchet had done an incredible job recreating Jacks feet with a more feminine size and shape to it, having used June's feet as his model to work off of. Needless to say the nurse had been completely embarrassed and had asked to do that in private.

"It feels so much different than how they were before. I'm still not completely stable on them."

"Is that why you've been holding my shoulders or waist?"

She nodded.

"I need some more time to get use to them before we start training. I just thought that human sized feet would work better than the bulky feet I had before. That way I can slip them into shoes and keep quite."

She moved her toes around, trying to get the hang of them.

"Just walk. That's all you've got to do. Toes give the foot a means to bend," Jack said, trying to explain.

Arcee placed her foot on the ground before standing up.

"I guess there is nothing for me to be worried about. I just need to walk around."

Jack got to his feet and walked with his hands out.

"I'll walk in front of you and make sure you don't fall."

Arcee took his hands before walking forward. Her left foot wobbled slightly before she found her balance.

A knocking on their door drew their attention.

"Come in," Jack said.

The door opened and General Bryce stepped in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Arcee got her legs upgraded with human sized feet and she needs a little practice getting balanced on them."

"Balanced?"

"My feet were four times as big before," Arcee responded.

"Ah."

Jack nodded before taking a step back. Arcee followed that step, her right foot wobbling slightly.

"Do you think shoes would help?"

Arcee looked at the General before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to try anything."

The general walked out of the room.

Jack kept working with Arcee, helping her get more balance until the General got back. When he did, he was followed by several other men, all gasping at Arcee and Jack.

"Just set the shoes on the on the floor next to the door," Bryce said as he opened the top box. He pulled out a pair of shoes. "We brought shoes for both men and women. So you both have choices."

Jack nodded before walking Arcee over to the pile for women.

The privates were just staring at Jack and Arcee in wonder.

"These are Cybertronians?" one asked.

Jack sat Arcee down on the bed before walking over to the men.

"Hello," he said. "Jack Darby. To answer your question, yes, we're Cybertonians. But I, myself, was never one until about a week and a half ago."

The men looked at him with surprise.

"If you weren't Cybertronian, what were you?"

"Human. Arcee and I exchanged blood. We didn't know this would happen. But for the record, I wouldn't change it for the world. And now if you'll excuse us, we've got things we need to do."

The men filed out of the room before Jack shut the door. He then turned to find Arcee standing with a smile on her face. She took a step forward and Jack noticed that she had her balance.

"Shoes did the trick," she said as she walked over to him.

Jack smiled before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mr. Darby, Arcee, we start your training later today. Mostly today, it's just paperwork, the basics. Tomorrow, it's going to be the actual training."

Jack and Arcee nodded before walking toward the door.

"Jack and I are going to go for a run. I need to get use to shoes. Besides, we need targets to practice our marksmanship on."

Jack nodded before walking out the door.

"We're heading for the track, General. We'll be back soon. After at least ten laps."

Both Jack and Arcee took off as if they were running as hard as they could.

"Damn," Bryce whispered as he watched the two take off.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee stopped running as soon as the finished their tenth lap, bending over and trying to level out their spark pulses.<p>

"Nice job."

Jack looked up to see General Bryce looking at them with an impressed smile.

"We need food," Jack said.

General Bryce pulled out his com-device and gave orders to have some food brought out to them.

"Thanks," Arcee breathed out, trying to slow her racing spark.

Jack dropped to the ground and pulled Arcee against him.

"I can't believe you ran that so fast! That track is two miles long!"

"Two and a quarter miles, actually," Jack said. He leaned against Arcee as she leaned against him. "We must have been booking," he said.

"We actually clocked you both going at least thirty-eight miles an hour."

Jack smiled as he put a hand on Arcee's.

"Well, Cee, looks like we're good in the running area."

Arcee gave a light chuckle.

"Jack, I'm going to go into stasis until our meal gets here."

Jack nodded as he watched his future bride slowly power down.

"Stasis?"

"Sleeping would be the best way to describe it. While in stasis, we recharge and our auto-repair function fixes any damages we've taken. We sometimes go into stasis if we've suffered too much damages. If we're not in combat, however, our auto-repair function engages and works on any damages then as well."

Bryce just listened, making a few mental notes.

Just then, several people ran up with several sandwiches.

"Arcee?" Jack asked as he shook her. Her optics opened and she looked around.

"Here already?" she asked with a slight yawn.

Jack smiled as he watched Arcee come out of stasis.

"Yeah," he said. He then turned to the men. "What have you got for us?"

"We didn't know what you two would want, so we just fixed several different choices."

Jack nodded before taking a sandwich and taking a bite.

"Even in times like this, I'm grateful for the simple things. Like this peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Arcee smiled before picking up a sandwich herself. She took a bite and smiled. Once she swallowed, she grinned at Jack.

"I will never get tired of eating. The flavors, the textures."

She took another bite and grinned like a child with candy. And that's when it struck him. He'd never given her candy.

"General, could you get me something?"

The general looked at Jack.

Jack leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"Arcee hasn't had candy yet. Could you get me a box? And no gum."

The general laughed before nodding.

"I'll get the package."

Jack smiled before taking another bite of his sandwich.

The two took the sandwiches and sat down on the ground, leaning against each other.

After five minutes, General Bryce returned with a plastic bag, which he handed to Jack.

"Jack?" Arcee asked as she looked between the general and Jack.

Jack reached into the bag and pulled out a Butterfinger bar.

"What is that?" Arcee asked. She was then surprised when Jack handed the bar to her.

"Open it and try it. I know you've not tried candy yet. My mom told me that."

Arcee slowly opened the packaging and took a small bite of the tip of the bar. As soon as the chocolate touched her tongue, she moaned in bliss.

"This is _sooo _good!" she said as she took another small bite.

Jack chuckled.

"So I guess candy is a good thing?" he asked.

Arcee nodded slowly as she continued to eat her Butterfinger.

Jack chuckled again as he pulled Arcee against his side.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee walked back into their room. They had just got finished with the paperwork part of the training. They were now just looking to go lay down and relax.<p>

"Damn, I'm tired."

Arcee nodded her head in agreement.

"Who knew going back to basic training would be this draining."

Jack sighed before looking at the fridge they had next to their bed. He then reached over and grabbed two bottled waters from it. He then handed one to Arcee before opening his and taking a sip.

"This is only going to go downhill from here. At least until we finish our training."

Arcee sighed as well. She took a sip of her water before leaning against Jack's chest. She smiled as she heard his spark.

"I'll never get tired of listening to your spark," she said as she closed her optics.

Jack placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"And I'll never get tired of being so close to you. I love you, Arcee."

"And I love you, Jack. With all my spark."

Jack smiled before closing his optics.

* * *

><p><strong>Basic training has begun for our two lovebirds and they aren't liking it!<strong>

**Next time: Jack and Arcee return from training.**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I tried updating yesterday, but my computer was being a pain in the ass and wouldn't let me connect to the internet. But as you can see, I'm back! Now without any further delays, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Chapter ****9**

* * *

><p><em>Two months later...<em>

"Optimus, Jack Darby and Arcee requesting a ground bridge."

Optimus gave a small smile at Jack's voice over the comlink.

"Ratchet, open a Ground Bridge."

Ratchet nodded and set the coordinates before pulling the levers to activate the Ground Bridge.

After a few seconds, a motorcycle came roaring into base with two figures, both in black, on the back. When they were inside the base, the bike skid to a stop.

The two figures then dismounted the bike before looking up at Optimus.

"Commander," Jack said as he saluted.

"No need to salute, Jack," Optimus said.

Jack gave a grateful sigh before relaxing.

"Primus, it's so tiring to do that all the time," Jack said, causing everyone at base, except Ratchet of course, to laugh. "It's good to be back."

Optimus nodded before looking at Jack's attire.

"Arcee and I are now Covert Operatives," Jack said. "And as such, we had to wear these clothes. Though how she got the shirt over her helm is a mystery."

Jack laughed as he was tackled.

"Watch it, mister," she said with a smile on her faceplate.

Miko, Raf, Sokescrean and Bulkhead laughed at the sight the two were making.

"Jack?"

Jack looked toward the entrance tunnel and saw his mother standing beside her car. She had just pulled in, watching the two.

"Mom!" Jack said. He and Arcee were on their feet and running over to her before gently embracing her.

"Oh, Jack!" June said. "You have no idea how much I missed you these last two months."

Jack pulled back and smiled at his mother. He then looked up at Ratchet.

"Did you finish it?"

Ratchet nodded with a small smile.

"I did. All trials with Earth's vegetation were successful."

June turned to look at her son.

"What is Ratchet talking about?"

"I asked him to run some tests."

Jack looked his mother in the eye.

"Tests to see if we could make you Cybertronian."

June looked up at Optimus.

"Did he talk to you about this?" she asked.

"At length over the course of his stay in training. He has good reasons for it. After all, he needs his mother."

June looked at her son before looking up at Optimus.

"What about my job? I don't think I'd be able to do what Jack does. I don't think I'd be able to stay at base and not go crazy."

"Jack has also talked about this," Optimus said. "Which is why you will be able to continue your work."

"And if someone asks why I have metallic skin and glowing eyes?"

"That's already been taken care of."

June looked behind her. There stood Agent Fowler.

"Jack has talked with both Optimus and General Bryce. When you go to work, you'll be treated like you normally are."

"Even when I'm not human?"

Both Fowler and Optimus nodded.

"I mean, Jack's started walking around without his hologram," Agent Fowler said. "He attracts a lot of attention, but nothing more."

"It would seem that human sized Cybertronians won't attract as much attention as we would if we were to walk out there right now," Ratchet explained. "So with help from Agent Fowler, General Bryce and some walking done by Jack, it has been proven that nothing out of the ordinary would happen."

"And I've taken care of the details if MECH comes calling," Jack said. He flipped out his blasters and held them up. "I'm going turn their rides into scrap."

"Jack!"

"I said their rides. Not the men. I won't take a human life."

"And if they were to come in acting like government agents?"

Jack was already holding out a document.

"With this, we will be able to avoid any and all problems with the law. This and a phone call to General Bryce."

June took the document and read it over.

"Are you sure I won't be bothered once I'm one of you?"

Both Jack and Fowler nodded.

"Positive."

Miko walked over and held up her phone. There was Jack talking to a citizen of Jasper.

"I'm well known now, Mom," Jack said with a small chuckle. "The first robot in town."

June looked at her son.

"Why would you ask Ratchet to create something like that?"

Jack looked at his mother.

"I would rather you live than have to watch you die."

"We live, we die. That's how human life goes."

Jack nodded, his head bowed.

"But I don't want to lose you, Jack," she said as she tilted his head to look at her. "So yes. I accept."

Jack looked his mother in the eye.

"Are you sure? There's no going back after this."

June nodded with a smile.

"You won't get rid of me that easily."

Jack smiled before looking at Ratchet.

"Let us begin."

* * *

><p>June sat on the medical table looking over her new metallic limb, her bright blue optics moving up and down.<p>

"This certainly is strange. I don't feel any different from when I was human."

Jack walked over and stood next to his mother with a scanner. He then ran the scanner over his mother.

"Yep. Just like Arcee."

June looked up at her son with a smile.

"And I felt the same way when I was first changed. You'll soon be able to multitask as if it was nothing."

June nodded before getting to her feet and hugging her son. Jack returned the embrace fully for the first time in over two months.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Don't thank me," he said. He pointed at Ratchet standing a short distance away. "I just asked him to do research. He did all the work."

June smiled at the medic.

"Thanks, Ratchet."

Jack nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Ratchet. I don't think I would have been able to live if my mother had died."

The medic nodded with a smile.

"I was honored to help."

Jack then released his mother to walk over to his future bride.

"I'm ready to get out of here," Arcee said. "How about you?"

Jack nodded.

"Let's get going. I'm in the mood for a KO burger."

Arcee nodded with a smile before walking over to their bike and getting on in front. Jack got on behind her and the two rolled out of the base.

"So, Ratchet... what's the verdict?"

"You're free to go, Nurse Darby."

June nodded and dropped from the table to the floor. She then walked over to her car.

"I'll see you all soon."

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee parked outside the KO Burger and dismounted the bike. They then walked into the restaurant and received everyone's stares.<p>

"Just ignore then," Jack said as he lead the way to the counter.

"Um... Hello and welcome to the KO Burger."

"Hey, Johnny. How's the family?"

The man behind the counter looked at Jack for a moment.

"Do I know you?"

"Jack Darby. I use to work the window."

"I know Jack Darby. And you're not him."

Jack activated his hologram and caused the man to take a step back in surprise.

"Recognize me now?"

"It's really you?"

Jack nodded before letting the hologram fade.

"Yeah. I'm not completely human anymore. But that doesn't mean that I don't get hungry. Hit me up with my usual."

Arcee looked at the menu before looking at Johnny.

"What is his usual order?"

"A double knockout special with jalapenos, hot sauce, and extra onions."

Arcee looked at the menu before nodding.

"Sounds good to me. Double that order."

"Okay. And what to drink?"

Jack pointed at the drink selection.

"I usually get the Blue Mountain Crush. It's good."

Arcee nodded.

"I'll try it."

Johnny nodded and rung up the order.

"$15.74 is your total."

Jack pulled out a twenty and handed it to the man.

"Here you go. $4.26 is your change."

Jack smiled as he and Arcee took their drinks and walked over to a table in a corner.

"I'm glad they have steel chairs," Jack said as he sat down.

"Yeah. I would hate it if it fell out from under me."

Jack looked around at the other customers.

"Do you mind?" he asked. "Just because we're machines doesn't mean we don't mind being stared at."

"Machines don't eat!"

Jack looked over at the man that had stood up.

"We do. We need the food for fuel."

The man sat back down.

"Since when do machines need food?"

Jack ignored the question and took a sip of his drink.

"Yo, Jack!"

Jack stood up and walked over to pick up his food. He then returned to Arcee and sat down.

"Here you go. One Darby Special. Just be careful. It's going to be spicy."

Arcee unwrapped her burger and looked it over. It was a mess.

"This is going to be good."

"I see you've learned the one true fact about food. If it's messy, it's sure to be good."

Arcee nodded with a small laugh.

"Let's see if the Darby Special is all that it's hyped up to be," she said before lifting the burger to her mouth and taking a bite. When she swallowed, she gasped and grabbed her drink, gulping it down. "By the All-Spark! That's spicy!"

Jack laughed.

"I warned you."

He took a bite of his burger, chewing slowly to savor the taste.

"I've missed this," he said as soon as he swallowed.

"Jack?"

Jack turned and looked up at his former employer.

"Hello, sir."

"You're a machine?"

"That day I quit I was. I do believe you remember Arcee."

Arcee looked up at her name, wiping her mouth with a napkin to get most of the sauce that was dripping to her metallic thighs.

"We meet again," she said. "Seen Vince lately?"

The man shook his head.

"I guess you were right. He was here to harass you."

Jack nodded as he dipped a fry in his ketchup.

"I told you. I also told you that he wanted me to pay for his meals. The guy's a jerk and a bully."

The manager nodded.

"Would you be willing to come back to work?"

Jack looked up at the man.

"You want me to take my old position at the window and get insulted, harassed, and bullied again?"

The man shook his head.

"I was thinking along the lines of assistant manager."

Jack looked at Arcee.

"I'll have to think it over. But know this." He looked up at the man. "I'm with a special group that might need me at a moment's notice. If they call, I have to leave. No buts."

The manager nodded.

"Kinda like the national guard?"

"Yeah..." he looked at Arcee. "Kinda like that."

"Done."

Jack looked at the man.

"You're sure? You won't mind having a robot working here?"

The man nodded.

"I'm sure. You were one of my best workers."

"Let me think it over some more. My team might not like the idea."

"But isn't it your choice?"

Jack nodded.

"It is, but I have to take their opinions into account. They are my team, my friends, my family. If I do something they don't expect, then it could throw them off."

"Ah. Well, I will wait for your response."

Jack nodded before picking up his soda and taking a sip. He then set it down.

"I'll talk to you later," Jack said as he picked up a fry and dipped it in his ketchup.

"Have a good one, Jack," the manager said. "And you as well, miss."

Jack nodded before picking up his burger and taking a bite.

"Are you going to take the job?" Arcee asked as soon as the manager was gone.

"No. It would mean that Vince would try using the term 'the customer is always right' against me. And I'm not looking to be fragged by him again any time soon."

Arcee nodded.

"Besides, it would mean less time with you," Jack said as he placed a hand on Arcee's thigh.

Arcee smiled as she placed a hand on his.

"I love you, Jack. Oh, Primis, I love you."

Jack smiled.

"And I love you, Arcee. Til the day my spark fades."

* * *

><p><strong>Two months have passed and now Jack and Arcee are Covert Ops.<strong>

**Next time: The Return of Vince! This is bound to be interesting! ^_^**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter ****10**

* * *

><p>"Well... this is it."<p>

Jack was standing outside the school as the other students walked around him and Arcee. Word that Jack Darby was now a robot had spread like wildfire. So it didn't surprise the students that much.

"Darby's a freak!"

Jack looked over at Vince.

"I thought the only freak here was the self-absorbed ass with the sports car with the bad paint job." Jack pointed at Vince's car. "I guess that means you're the freak."

Vince growled before pulling a knife.

Jack shifted his right hand into a sword.

"Try it."

Vince looked at the weapon on the end of Jack's arm.

Jack's sword shifted back into his hand.

"I'm tired of you, Vince. I'm tired of you giving me scrap. So remember. I'm not going to be bullied by you again."

Jack then looked at Arcee before pulling her into a hug.

"I'll see you after school," Arcee said before placing her lips against Jack's.

Jack returned the kiss before pulling back.

"I'll see you then. Love you, Babe."

Arcee smiled.

"And I love you, my darling."

Jack watched as Arcee walked over to their bike and sat down on the seat. With a loud rev, she was gone.

Jack turned back to the building and walked inside.

"Hello, Mr. Darby."

Jack turned to look at the principle.

"I saw that display out there."

Jack nodded.

"Weapons?"

"When I was changed, I had them already. And I'll need them."

"Not in school, though."

Jack shook his head.

"No, sir. Not in school. I only pulled my blade because Vince pulled his. So be sure to search him."

Mr. Jacobs nodded.

"Any other weapons?"

Jack shifted his right hand into a blaster before turning it back into his hand.

"Basic weapons. One for long range, and the other for close quarters combat."

Mr. Jacobs nodded.

"Be sure to not bring them out while you're here," he said. He then chuckled. "Agent William Fowler was certainly telling the truth."

Jack gave a great sigh of relief.

"Agent Fowler. I owe him big time for this."

The principle laughed.

"I think it's time you got to class, Mr. Darby."

Jack nodded before walking down the hall to his first period's classroom.

* * *

><p>Jack sat down in his chair and stared out the window, listening to the teacher as he watched the clouds.<p>

"Mr. Darby?"

Jack looked over at the teacher.

"Would you care to repeat what I had just said."

Jack repeated what the teacher said about the lesson word for word.

"Well... wasn't expecting that."

Jack nodded.

"I add everything of importance to my memory. School is at the top of that list."

The teacher nodded before looking at the rest of the class.

"I don't expect any of you to be able to memorize what I say during my lessons like Mr. Darby, but I do hope that you all will, at some point, learn that school in one of the most important things in a person's life."

Jack nodded.

"Mr. Darby, how much of your textbook have you studied?"

"I can recite the entire thing."

The teacher nodded again.

"Then I don't see any reason you should be here."

Jack shook his head.

"Though I've read every textbook I was given at the beginning of this school term, I still want to listen to the lessons. They give me more understanding of what I've read."

"Very wise, Mr. Darby."

Jack nodded before looking out the window. The teacher continued with the lesson.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Jack!"<p>

Jack turned around and saw Miko and Raf walking toward him.

"Darby! We've got a score to settle!"

Jack sighed before looking at the boy.

"Where's the knife, Vince? Did Mr. Jacobs confiscate it?"

"You're one to talk. What about that thing?"

Jack's sword popped out for a second before slipping back into his wrist.

"Still here. I can't exactly remove something that's a part of my body."

"You're a machine. You shouldn't be allowed to live!"

Vince ran at Jack and raised a fist.

Jack caught the fist in his hand before pulling him close.

"Vince, I wish I could continue this dace with you, but I've got things to do."

With that, Jack dropped Vince's fist and back away, keeping his optics on the boy.

"Freak!"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not bothered by what you say about me."

"That bitch of yours is just as much of a freak as you!"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ratchet, get me a bridge! NOW!"

A ground bridge appeared and out walked Arcee.

"Get me out of here before I kill him!" Jack growled as he looked at his bride.

"What did he say this time?" Arcee asked.

"Called you a bitch again!"

Arcee growled before walking over to the boy.

"I am not someone to take lightly, little boy," she said.

Arcee then walked with Jack to the portal and to the Autobot base.

When the portal was closed, Jack ran down the hall to the training room.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"That slag heap Vince got Jack wound up again."

Optimus looked down at Arcee before walking down the hall.

"ROAAAAHHHH!"

Jack was shooting targets with both of his blasters.

"Jack."

Jack took several deep breaths before looking at his commander.

"Sorry, Optimus. I'm just having a very..." A target fell to the floor in pieces. "A very, _very_ bad day."

Optimus nodded.

"Come with me, Jack."

Jack nodded and dropped his blasters.

When they got to the main room, Optimus set some coordinates and pulled the lever on the ground bridge controls.

"Optimus?"

"It's alright, Arcee," Optimus said. "It's just a scouting mission."

Optimus walked through the ground bridge with Jack next to him.

When they got there, the bridge closed.

"Sir?"

"I've already surveyed this area. There's a Decepticon controlled Energon mine over that ridge."

"But don't we need the rest of the team for this sort of thing?"

Optimus shook his head.

"I was a young war cadet. I've seen so many sparks get snuffed by Megatron. Most had the same anger you do. I learned that they fought to relieve that burden. But remember this, Jack. Don't let the anger set in."

Jack nodded as he drew his blasters.

Optimus also drew his blasters and followed Jack to the top of the ridge. With one well placed shot, Jack took out the patrolling sentry. He and Optimus then made their way into the mine.

"Bingo," Jack said as he looked down into the main cavern. In the middle was a pile of Energon cubes.

Jack then looked around at the other sentries as well as the miners.

"Wait here, sir."

Jack took off toward a rock and hid behind it.

He then shot an Energon bolt through the optic of his intended target. The Con fell with a loud bang. The other bots ran over to examine their fallen comrade.

Jack quickly ran to a different location and shot another Vehicon down.

"Who's there?!" one of the remaining Vehicons yelled.

Optimus watched from his position with a proud smile as Jack ran from spot to spot, taking out Vehicons.

"Two left?" Jack asked as he stood before the last two diggers.

With a quick aim, he took out the last two. Jack then looked around the room to make sure that those two had truly been the last. Once he was certain, he looked up at Optimus.

"Coast is clear, sir."

Optimus dropped down to the cave floor and looked around at the untapped Energon.

"Well done, Jack."

Jack smiled up at his commander.

"Thanks for bringing me and letting me blow off some steam."

"OPTIMUS!"

Jack and Optimus turned to see Megatron running into the cave.

"Megatron."

Jack drew both of his blasters and glared at the Decepticon leader.

"Welcome to the party, Megatron," Jack growled.

"And who is this? Pretty small for an Autobot."

"You weren't making fun of my size when I left you buried in that mine, Con."

Megatron's gaze shot to Jack.

"You're that human?"

"Not so human now. Ratchet!" Jack yelled. "We need backup!"

A ground bridge opened and Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Arcee came running into the cave. Arcee ran straight to Jack and trained her blasters on Megatron. Just like every member of Team Prime.

"Megatron, leave," Jack said. "We claim this mine in the name of the Autobots."

Megatron looked down at Jack.

"Be warned, youngling. This is not over between us."

Jack glared back.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Megatron growled before turning around and walking out of the cave.

"Well done, Jack. Okay, everyone," Optimus said. "Start stripping this mine. Jack, Arcee, you two can return to base."

Jack nodded before walking through the ground bridge.

"Jack?"

Jack nodded.

"I needed to blow off some steam and Optimus helped with that. Those seven Vehicons you saw on the ground..." Arcee nodded, "... were taken out by me. I asked Optimus to wait."

They arrived at base.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack looked over at his mother and smiled.

"Hey, Mom! How was work?"

June smiled, her bright blue optics seeming to brighten.

"It was if I was still human," she said. "And how was your day?"

Jack just shrugged.

"Just another day in Jasper, Nevada. I just wish we could get away from the vermin in this town. Vermin like Vince."

"Vince?"

Jack nodded.

"He didn't like my weapons. He pulled a knife and I pulled a sword."

June just shook her head.

"You do realize that you have weapons as well, right Mom?"

"Actually, Jack..."

Jack turned to look at Ratchet.

"Per your mother's request, she's had her weapons removed and replaced with medical tools."

"Ah," he said with a smile.

"At least I've still got my hair."

Jack smiled before walked over and running his hand through it.

"Yep. Still there."

Arcee stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I love you."

Jack smiled before pulling Arcee into a hug and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"And I love you, Cee."

Jack then looked at his mother to see her smiling.

"You two are so much in love."

Jack smiled before nodding.

"I can't live without her."

"I think we need to have another talk," June said. "About your big day."

Both Jack and Arcee nodded.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee walked toward the school.<p>

"Darby! You got my lunch money?!"

Jack ignored the boy.

"Darby, I'm talking to you!"

Jack turned a glare on Vince.

"Frag off, Vince. I'm not your personal bank."

"Like hell you're not," Vince said as he held out his hand.

Jack and Arcee ignored the hand and walked toward the school.

"DARBY!"

Jack continued on into the school with Arcee next to him. When they were in the school, Jack took Arcee with him to the office.

"Why am I here again?"

"I wanted to introduce you to the principle."

Arcee nodded.

"Mr. Jacobs?"

"Hello, Jack."

Both Jack and Arcee readied their blasters as the chair swung around, revealing that it wasn't the principle, but Silas.

"Silas!" both growled.

"Well, well, well, the rumors are true," the man said as he got to his feet. Several men came into the room with rifles raised.

"How did you manage to become one of them?" he asked. "How did you get all that glorious technology in your body?"

Jack just glared at the man.

"I will find out. Even if I have to rip the two of you apart."

Jack and Arcee looked around. They were pinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Silas, you piece of shit! When I get my hands on you, I'll... Oh, hey! Sorry. Too caught up in this chapter to notice anything else. I wonder how Jack and Arcee are going to get out of this one. I guess you'll just have to wait until next time to find out! Til then,<strong>

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review! It keeps me inspired! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter ****11**

* * *

><p>Jack shifted right hand into a sword and slashed at the man next to him, slicing open the man's leg.<p>

"You can't escape!" Silas growled.

Arcee kicked, punched, backhanded, and kneed the men around her, knocking them to the ground. When they were done, they both glared at Silas.

"This isn't over," Silas said as he made a brake for the window.

Jack shot several Energon bolts at the edge of the window in front of Silas.

"You're not going anywhere," Arcee said as she aimed her own blasters at the man. "I still have a score to settle with you for nearly ripping out my spark."

Jack tapped his comlink.

"Ratchet, contact Agent Fowler and tell him we've got Silas from MECH at blaster point."

"_He's there?!"_

"Do it, Ratchet. We'll keep him here until Agent Fowler can get here."

"Well played, Jack."

Jack glared at the man.

"First you try to kill Arcee, then you try to kill us both. You're a menace, Silas."

"MECH's goal has always been to advance higher than the rest in terms of technology. Once I find out how you became a Cybertronian, I'll become the perfect weapon."

Jack shook his head.

"There are only three people that know how I became like this. Two are standing before you and the other is our medical officer. And there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that you'll ever get to him."

"And what about your mother?"

Jack growled.

"I've seen the update you and her put up on your social network pages. I wonder how it would feel to loose both of your parents."

Jack tapped his comlink again.

"Mom?! Answer me!"

"_Jack? What's wrong?"_

"Keep an eye out. Silas might have men waiting to take you away and dissect you."

"_That's not funny, Jack!"_

"I wasn't joking, Mom. Silas is standing in front of me while Arcee and I wait for Fowler to take him into custody. And he's seen our profile updates. So keep an optic open."

"_Okay, Jack."_

Jack looked back at the man and growled again.

"If you so much as lay one finger on my mother, I'll rip your head off."

Arcee was nodding as she kept her blasters on the man.

"Our mother is off limits."

"Our?" He then saw the glint on the chain around her neck. "You're getting married!" He started laughing. "I'll be sure to attend the wedding!"

"I'm afraid not."

Jack looked over his shoulder as several men walked into the room.

"Take him, boys!"

Jack smiled as he looked behind the men and saw Agent Fowler.

"Thanks, Agent Fowler."

The men around the room were all taken into custody with Silas being the last removed from the building.

"I will find out how you did it, Jack Darby! I will find out!"

"Go frag yourself," Jack said as he put his arm around Arcee's waist and pulled her close.

Once everyone was gone, Fowler turned to Jack.

"How did those men get the cuts on their legs?"

"It was either that or kill them. And I don't kill unless it's 'Cons."

Fowler nodded.

"Good job, son."

"Did you send men over to the hospital to check on my mother?"

"I believe that she called Ratchet for a bridge once she finished talking to you over your coms."

"_That would be correct," _Ratchet said. _"She right here and she's safe."_

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

Arcee also nodded.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in the office with Arcee as they waited for the principle.<p>

"Ah. Mr. Darby."

Jack stood up when he saw the man.

"Hello, Mr. Jacobs. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, son. Why?"

Jack and Arcee exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

"No reason, sir."

The man looked at Arcee before looking back at Jack.

"And who is this?"

Jack put his arm around Arcee's back.

"Sir, I would like to introduce you to my fiancee Arcee."

"So..."

"She's the reason I'm no longer human."

Arcee cut a glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Arcee. I told you that I loved you. I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me for however long we live. Whether it be one year or one millennia."

"A millennia?"

Jack looked at the man in front of him.

"Did Agent Fowler tell you what we were?" Jack asked.

The man shook his head.

"Then it would be best that you forgot that you heard that. Your safety depends on it."

The man nodded.

"If you'll now excuse us, I need to get to class and if you'll allow it, I would like Arcee to attend with me."

The man nodded with a smile.

"But the thing is, she doesn't need the schooling. She just wants to sit in with me."

Again, Mr. Jacobs nodded.

"I see no problem with it. Just don't draw your weapons."

Jack nodded and left the room with Arcee's hand held firmly in his.

* * *

><p>Jack sat down at his desk with Arcee sitting in an empty chair next to his.<p>

"So what is this class?" Arcee asked as she looked around.

"This would be history."

"Darby, I believe you owe me some money."

Jack sighed before looking at the boy.

"You're really asking for it, Vince. I'm not someone that you can push around anymore. I'm a living machine and I don't intend to let you tell me how to live my life."

Vince wasn't put off. He held out his hand and waited.

"Not this time, Vince," Jack said as he pulled Arcee close. "We've got a lot to do and my money isn't going to be wasted on someone like you."

"Oh, it wouldn't be wasted. I'd use it to fix my car, eat lunch... buy a new knife."

Jack shook his head.

"All for you."

"That's the point. Me. Not a looser like you."

Vince shook his hand.

"Get fragged, Vince," Jack said. "We've got a wedding to plan and put together. And my money will not be used by the likes of you. Remember, Vince. I'm not human. I don't listen to you."

Vince just shook his hand up and down in a 'come on' gesture.

Arcee got up and walked around the desk.

"My fiance said no, creep. And if you don't remember me, you had best start to remember. I'm not going to let you treat my man like that."

"You!" Vince growled.

Arcee stood her ground as Vince got to his feet.

"You owe me a date."

Arcee laughed before sitting down in her chair.

"Like I would spend one second with the likes of you. As I said before, Jack's more of a man than you could ever hope to be in a million years. Believe me. I've been around for a helluva lot longer than you've been alive."

"Several years more than me isn't that long."

"Uh..." Jack chuckled. "She's been around for several hundred years. Maybe even longer." Jack turned his optics to the boy. "So don't think you can out smart her."

Vince growled as the teacher came walking into the room.

"Mr. Darby?"

Jack waved at the man.

"Good morning, sir."

"Who is this?" the teacher asked as he walked over and motioned to Arcee.

"This is my fiancee. Arcee, this is my history teacher, Mr. Williams."

Arcee grasped the man's hand and shook.

"Now," Mr. Williams said, "what's this about you owning Vince money?"

Vince had a smug look on his face.

"Vince has always bullied me into giving him what little excess money I had. Even going as far as to make me use my own lunch money to by his meals at the KO Drive-In. I don't owe him a thing."

"That's not true, Darby. You owe me money for the damages to my car."

"I'm going to ignore that seeing as you were trying to kill me and Arcee. The damages can come out of your own pocket."

Mr. Williams turned to look Vince.

"They are obviously lying."

Jack held up his hand.

"Are we?"

A holographic image appeared and it was of Jack and Arcee trying to avoid Vince's car.

"_You're in trouble now, Darby!"_ the holographic Vince yelled.

"This is directly from my memory," Jack said. "It's not been tampered with in any way."

The next images of Jack and Arcee were of them jumping out of the way of the car.

"It's a lie!"

Jack looked at the boy.

"Your heart rate is up twenty percent and your eyes are dilated. The signs of fear."

Mr. Williams looked at Vince and saw he was panting slightly.

"Vince, sit down."

"Sir?"

Mr. Williams crossed his arms.

"With all the evidence, including the fact that he caught you lying, I'm afraid that you'll be hearing from a social worker within the next day or so."

Jack smiled.

"WHAT?!" Vince yelled. "THOSE TWO DAMAGE MY CAR AND I'M THE ONE THAT GETS IN TROUBLE?!"

"Trying to kill someone will do that," Mr. Williams said. "And now if you all pull out your textbooks, we'll begin the lesson."

Jack pulled out his textbook and moved it closer to Arcee.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee walked out of the school to be blocked on all sides by Vince and his gang.<p>

"Give me all your money, Darby. You owe me a new motor."

"Sorry, Vince. I don't carry money with me to school anymore. And I don't carry any type of card. Credit or debit."

Vince growled.

"You owe me, Darby!"

Jack shook his head.

"I don't owe you anything. You tried killing us."

"I'm only sorry I didn't get to finish the job! Now give me all the money you have!"

"I think not. Mr. Jacobs?"

The man stepped forward from the inside of the school's front doors.

"I've heard enough, Vince. Mr. Darby, you and your fiance are free to go. Have a good day," the man said with a smile.

"They're not leaving until he pays for my engine!"

Jack and Arcee pushed through the goons as if they didn't see them, knocking them to the ground.

"Get back here, Darby!"

"VINCE!"

Vince froze before slowly turning to face the principle.

"Since you have a thing for causing trouble with Mr. Darby, I'm changing your class schedule. Aside from that, you have a week's suspension and another week of detention. If I see you cause trouble for him or his fiance again, it's an immediate expulsion."

Vince's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

"B-but sir... We've got a game this next week!"

Mr. Jacobs just continued to stare at the boy.

"The team will make due without you, Vince. I suggest you spend your week off trying to calm your parents down over your own screw ups."

Vince bowed his head before walking over to his car and driving away.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee pulled to a stop inside the Autobot base, parking their bike against a wall off to the side. When Jack got off, he searched for his mother, finding her sitting on the sofa in the human's area.<p>

"MOM!"

Jack ran up the stairs, his mother meeting him at the top with a hug.

"I'm okay," she said as she held her son tight.

Jack returned the embrace before looking over his shoulder at Arcee and holding out a hand. Arcee came up and was embraced by both members of the Darby family.

"Thank Primus Silas didn't get to you," Jack said as he started crying tears of joy.

"Don't worry, Kid."

Jack turned his tear-filled optics toward the elevator. There stood Fowler.

"Silas has been taken into custody, and has been put into the most secure prison in the world. There is no way he can escape."

Jack smiled as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Let him rot."

"Oh, he's going to. He's been classified as a level one terrorist threat. As such, he's been sentenced life imprisonment."

Jack laughed.

"And his men?"

"All rounded up."

Jack embraced both his mother and Arcee.

"MECH has finally been pulled off the list," Fowler said.

Everyone in the base cheered. Everyone except Ratchet and Optimus, of course.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting on the couch with Arcee next to him watching Miko and Raf play video games.<p>

"Optimus, we've got an incoming message," Ratchet said. "It's from Breakdown."

Optimus approached the controls and opened the message. After a second, he looked over at Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, prepare to roll out."

Optimus activated the Ground Bridge and walked toward the portal.

"Ratchet, you're in charge."

Bulkhead ran up next to Optimus as they walked through the portal.

"What did the message say?" Jack asked.

"Just that Breakdown wanted to meet with both Optimus and Bulkhead."

Jack and Arcee looked at each other. After a moment, everyone's attention was drawn to the Ground Bridge. Optimus came through first. Next was Bulkhead. When Ratchet was about to close the bridge, Breakdown came walking into the base.

"Whoa!" Jack and Arcee said as they both got to their feet and aimed blasters at the Decepticon.

"Autobots, lower your weapons."

Jack slowly lowered his arms.

"I would like to introduce the newest member of the Autobots. Welcome, Breakdown."

Breakdown looked around the room with his one optic.

The other Autobots looked at Breakdown with wide optics.

"What can I say?" Breakdown said. "I owe Bulkhead."

Bulkhead put a hand on Breakdown's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a startling development. Breakdown as an Autobot? I guess we'll find out the complete intentions next week. Til then!<strong>

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review! I just love it when you do! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Transformers Prime or any characters it contains. I do, however, own this plot and any twists, turns and OC's it entails. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter ****12**

* * *

><p>"What is this? A trick?" Arcee said as she glared at the Decepticon.<p>

"No trick," Breakdown said. He then walked over to Ratchet. "Deactivate my weapons. Put me in stasis if you want. I'm not going to cause any harm to your humans."

Ratchet motioned for Breakdown to follow him. When they were at his medical station, Ratchet pulled out a container with Breakdown's optic.

"Stasis it is... so I can replace your optic."

Breakdown reached up and touched his patch.

"I've just got one question."

Breakdown looked over at Arcee as she and Jack stood next to him on the landing above the medical area.

"Why did you decide to join the Autobots?" Arcee asked. "No offense, Optimus, but we've never been on good terms with him."

"A valid question, indeed, Arcee," Optimus said.

Breakdown nodded at Optimus.

"Since Bulkhead rescued me, I've had that choice on my mind a lot. Bulkhead got me out of there. If Starscream hadn't demanded who's side I side with, I might have joined the Autobots that day."

Arcee sighed before looking at Optimus.

"He makes one move against Jack and I'll scrap him."

"What happened to you?" Breakdown asked.

"That's on a need to know basis," Arcee replied. "And right now, you don't need to know."

Breakdown sighed before looking at Ratchet.

"Do it. And while I'm under, make sure there's no trackers on me. I'm sure someone is just wondering where I am."

Ratchet motioned for Breakdown to step into the stasis chamber. Once Breakdown was in stasis, Ratchet began his scan for homing tech.

"Breakdown's assumptions were correct."

Ratchet began working and soon held up a device.

"One tracker."

Arcee reached for it and held the device in her hands.

"I remember when this was something I could hold between my servos."

"I know," Jack said.

"Ratchet, how long will replacing Breakdown's optic take?"

Ratchet had Breakdown's optic in his hand.

"Not long."

Optimus nodded as he turned to his team.

"I know that his presence will bring some problems," Optimus said, "but we must give him the chance. Everyone has the ability to change."

Arcee looked at Jack before looking back at Breakdown.

"One chance. If he tries to hurt Jack or June, I'm not going to hold back. They are, after all, my family."

"We are all family," Optimus said.

"I mean that I will be be bonded with them closer than what the rest of us have. I mean no disrespect, Optimus, but Jack is closer to my spark than any here could ever hope to be."

Optimus looked around at the other Autobots before his optics landed on Jack and June.

"What are your thoughts on Breakdown?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm with Arcee. But if he tries anything with her, I'm kicking his aft."

June looked at her son before looking at Arcee.

"I'm okay with it," she said as she shrugged her shoulders as well. "Just make sure you keep an eye on him until he proves himself."

Optimus nodded with a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Jack stood with Arcee at the top of the mason above the base. The sun was setting and they were enjoying the show.<p>

"May... I join you?"

The couple looked over their shoulders to see Breakdown looking at them with both optics.

"Sure," Jack said. He motioned to the spot next to him.

"I've never see you," Breakdown said. "Who are you?"

Jack looked up at the former 'Con.

"Do you remember that human boy that was always with Arcee when she was her normal size?"

Breakdown nodded.

Jack activated his hologram. Breakdown was shocked for a moment before he chuckled.

"Well. A human became a bot. That's surely something new!"

Jack smiled.

"It was an accident. Arcee was injured and I wanted to see how bad it was. I cut my hand on her wound and my blood got into her system. When I pulled my hand back, a large drop of Energon was flowing into my wound. And one week later, this is the result."

Breakdown nodded as he looked out at the setting sun. The desert was painted a deep red.

"So this is what you humans do to relax? Look at the setting star?"

"Sometimes," Jack said.

"We also watch movies," Arcee said.

"Movies?"

"Humans in costumes enacting either a real or fake event while being recorded and then played back."

Jack smiled as he looked at Arcee. She was really getting the hang of being human sized.

"I'm sure you and Miko would fit in just fine," Jack said. "She loves putting on monster movies with Bulk."

"I'll just have to see what these 'movies' are about," Breakdown said before walking to the lift and descending back into the base.

Arcee shouldered Jack.

"Nice thinking, partner," she said with a smile. "That should help him get acquainted with Miko and create a friendship with Bulk."

"What can I say? I want him to be an Autobot."

Arcee smiled as she looked at the sunset again.

"I want that, too."

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee went back down into the base after the sun had set. They were curious as to what Breakdown was doing. When they got there, they found Bulk and Breakdown standing side-by-side watching a movie on the TV in the human's area. On Bulk's shoulder sat Miko. She was watching the movie with a smile.<p>

"So this is a movie?" Breakdown asked as he looked over at Miko.

Miko nodded as she looked at the titan.

"Yep. What do ya think?"

Breakdown nodded with a ghost of a smile.

"So much better than what I had to do with the Decepticons. I wonder how Knockout's doing?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he and Arcee walked over.

"Whenever he got dinged up, I would buff out the scratches. I was his detailer."

"Ah. So if he got one ding, he would come to you at once?"

Breakdown nodded. He then laughed.

"I remember when he had taken that boy hostage. He was hysterical over the fact that Optimus Prime had ripped off his door."

Jack laughed at that.

"I remember that!" he said. "He panicked and ran away before Optimus could rip off another door!"

Bulkhead chuckled at the story, Miko also laughing.

"Yeah. He gets back to the ship and says he's learned his lesson but that wasn't the last of his punishment. Starscream said 'Do not worry. Your punishment shall be merely... cosmetic.' Needless to say, Knockout was begging Starscream to not scratch his finish!"

Jack, Arcee, Bulk and Miko were all laughing.

"After losing a door, he's still worried about his finish," Jack said as he and Arcee walked over to the stairs leading down to their bike. "Now that is funny!"

"Yeah," Breakdown said. "I can now look back at it and laugh. But if I mentioned it while in Knockout's presence, he would do his best to try and scrap me. And he would always fail!"

Miko and Bulk couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, guys, we're heading home," Jack said. He let Arcee get on the bike first before getting on himself.

"We'll see you all tomorrow," Arcee said before turning the key in the ignition.

Breakdown watched them leave.

"She drives a bike now instead of transforming? Why?"

"I don't know," Miko asked. "You'll just have to ask her and Jack when you see them."

Breakdown nodded before turning his attention back to the screen.

* * *

><p>"Mom! We're home!"<p>

June walked into the living room, her optics glowing brightly. She smiled and walked over to her son and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Jack."

Arcee patted June on the back before she herself was pulled into the hug.

"How was your day?"

"Not so bad after you left. We talked to Breakdown and found out he had some good stories to tell."

"So he didn't cause problems?"

Jack and Arcee shook their heads.

"He's trying and that's what counts," Jack said.

Arcee nodded.

"Now we're going to get to bed," she said. "It's been one long and confusing day."

June nodded.

"I understand," she said. "You two have a good night's sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Arcee and Jack hugged June before walking back into the garage.

"Oh, Jack. Agent Fowler and some men came in and replaced your bed. He said it was the same one from your time at base."

Jack and Arcee looked at each other. Both then smiled before heading toward Jack's room.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee walked into school.<p>

"Vince won't be here today," Jack said with a smile.

"Don't count on it, Darby."

Jack's smile vanished as quickly as a light bulb blowing.

"You know, Vince, if you don't leave me and Arcee alone, you won't be going to school here."

"Is that a threat, Darby?"

"It's just what the principle said. You got yourself into this scrap heap. I didn't do a thing."

"Like hell you didn't! You destroyed my car, made me loose my best blade and then you get me suspended for a week when we have a game this week! You will be paying for it all!"

Jack and Arcee just stood their ground as Vince reached into his pocket and pulled a gun.

"I'm getting tired of you, Darby! Now why don't you do all of us a favor and drop dead?!"

Jack crossed his arms and deployed his blades, making sure that Arcee was directly behind him.

"You've gone too far this time, Vince," Jack said as he glared daggers at the boy.

"No! I haven't gone far enough!"

Vince pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Jack stood off to the side with Arcee as they watched Vince get loaded up into the police cruiser.<p>

"Mr. Darby! Are you alright?" Mr. Jacobs said as he looked Jack and Arcee over. Both were unharmed.

"Guns don't really bother me anymore," Jack said before knocking on his chest. There was a light metal clang. "Especially when I'm made of metal."

The principle sighed in relief.

"Why did he pull a gun on you two?"

"Because we're different," Jack aid. "He thinks that machines shouldn't be alive. I'm still human in a sense. I still feel like one."

Mr. Jacobs nodded before looking at Arcee. She was just standing next to Jack, her optics closed as she leaned against his shoulder.

"And you, Miss? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that the shot that ricocheted off Jack's neck didn't hit anyone."

"Where did it hit?"

Arcee pointed over at a wall with a small hole in it.

"The forensics team have already pulled the bullet and have matched it to Vince's gun. How he got a gun is beyond us."

"Vince must really hate you two," a man said as he walked over. He was looking at Jack and Arcee with a curious eye. "We found that the gun was registered to his father."

Jack nodded.

"So he took the gun from his father and tried to kill us," Arcee said. "Why am I not surprised?"

The man looked Arcee and Jack up and down.

"Fascinating," the man said. "What I would give to study one of you."

Jack and Arcee both turned to face the man, both of their arms crossed and frowns on their faces.

"You'll get us when we're both scrap metal on the ground," Arcee growled as she flexed her hands.

The man held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not here to take you in for study!" he said quickly. "I was just saying! You two are fascinating machines!"

Both Jack and Arcee continued to glare at the man.

"Son, you just stepped across a line," a voice said to the left of Jack and Arcee. They turned to see Agent William Fowler standing there with a stern expression on his face.

The man backed away.

"I was just saying! I wasn't going to do anything!"

Jack and Arcee turned and walked away.

"Thanks for the assist," Jack said as he put his arm around Arcee's shoulders.

"No problem, son."

Jack and Arcee walked over to their bike before getting on and taking off.

Fowler turned to look at the man.

"Don't ever do something like that again," he said as he looked the man dead in the eye. "Those two have earned a chance at happiness. You see them again, turn around and walk away. Got me?"

The man nodded.

"Fully, sir. I will apologize the first chance I get. Then I will do as you say."

Fowler nodded before walking over to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an interesting development. I wonder how June and the others are going to take this news. You'll just have to wait and find out in the next and final chapter. Til then,<strong>

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
